Knight Life
by CassieKnight
Summary: *Completed* KITT discovers life isn't so great without Michael around. And becoming human isn't as easy as he thought either. Especially when there's a girl involved and danger around the corner. -Please R&R (my first Knight Rider fanfic)!!!
1. Part I

Authors Note: This might be a little far-fetched, but I liked the idea.  And to let you people all know, I do not own Knight Rider, KITT or anything else that deals with the show.  This is just for pleasure.  I do take pride in the original plot and story line.  And for one more quick note—there is a reason why KITT's name changes to Kitt later on.  Can you figure out why??  J

KNIGHT LIFE

"Knight Rider: A shadowy flight into a dangerous world of a man who does not exist."

Part I:

            "All right KITT," Michael Knight whispered to the dashboard of the car.  "Keep your scanners pealed.  We don't want any visitors tonight."

            "Of course, Michael." The surveillance mode tracker moved to its highest point, and the red scanner of the black Trans Am moved quickly back and forth.

            Michael Knight slowly moved out of the car and tried to silently shut the door behind him.  Ever so cautiously did he move across the parking lot to the office building.  Arriving at the door seemed to be easy enough, but the true task would come when it came time to get out.  

            Michael brought his wristwatch to his mouth and pressed the small button on the side with his right thumb.  "How about hitting the off button for the security system and giving this door a little unlocking?"

            "Right away, Michael," KITT responded through the com-link.  Almost immediately a small click was heard in the door and it was unlocked.  Michael gave his partner a thumb up as he swiftly entered the building.

            The halls were fairly dark, only being lit with a few floodlights scattered ever twenty feet.  However, with KITT's navigation program, the man was able to easily find his way through the corridors, up the stairs, and two doors down to the room where he needed to be.  Once again the microprocessor used its abilities to open the locked door.

            Michael Knight double-checked the room before completely entering, making sure there wasn't anyone waiting for him inside.  Once he was satisfied there wasn't, he jogged to the corner of the room where there was a small wooden cabinet.  However, looks were always deceiving in this business.  The single door was opened to reveal a small safe.  

            "I've already opened it for you Michael," KITT announced through the watch-like communicator.  

            "Good work, pal," Knight responded as he opened the thick metal door and withdrew the several papers that rested inside.  "Well, well, what have we here?" Michael said to himself, a small smile creeping across his face.  "KITT, I think we found our man."

            Michael quickly flipped through the documents in the folder he held in his hands.  Usually he would take pictures using either microfilm, or having KITT do so using the small screen on the watch.  But this time none of that would be necessary.  This time, the evidence was going with him.

            "On my way back down," Michael told KITT as he jumped to his feet and made his way out of the room and down the hall.

            "I'll be waiting for you," KITT said.

            Michael jogged down the tiled-floor hall, down the stairs, and towards the front door.  The doors were in sight and soon he could see the view of his black t-top waiting for him in the parking lot.  

            His hand reached out and came in contact with the door, pushing it open just enough so he could slip through.  "We got it KITT!" He said holding up the files and jogging towards his partner.

            However, KITT didn't respond—he had just picked something up on his scanner.  "Michael!  To your…"

            There was a loud gunshot.  

            "Michael!" KITT yelled as the man broke into a run.  KITT immediately started the engine and opened the driver-side door to hasten their escape.

            Unfortunately, they were facing the rifleman.  Another shot was fired and the folder filled with the papers went flying into the air, and Michael Knight fell to the ground unconscious.

            "Michael!  Michael!" KITT repeated over and over, but there was no response.  KITT began to worry as he contacted the local police and asked for immediate medical help.  Once that was done, he turned his attention to locating the assassin, but they were already out of range.

            Now KITT was left alone with the unconscious form of his partner and friend.  Scanning Michael's vitals showed that he was not dead, but needed help quickly.  He only wished there was some way for him to get him into the vehicle and take him to the hospital himself, but being a car, that was impossible.

            It was several hours later before there was any word on Michael Knight's condition.  Bonnie Barstow, KITT's primary programmer, walked slowly to the parking lot where KITT was parked and awaited any news.  

            The sensors under the door handle scanned her fingerprints and then unlocked to let her open the door.  She sat down in the passenger seat instead of the drivers, mostly because that was Michael's appointed place.

            "Bonnie, will he be alright?" KITT asked.

            Bonnie's eyes rested on the three-columns of red lights above the steering wheel that blinked at different levels every time KITT spoke.  That was their way of "looking at him" when he spoke.

            "He just got out of surgery," she started and then her mouth formed a smile.  "The doctors say he'll be just fine, KITT."

            "I feel terrible, Bonnie," the computer told her.  "I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around us.  I was just happy to see those papers in Michael's hands."

            "Well, don't worry," Bonnie told him resting her hand on the dashboard.  "The police recovered the file and Andy Jacobs will be on his way to prison within the next 48 hours."

            "That's good news.  At least Michael's wound wasn't in vain."

            It was only three days before Michael Knight emerged from the hospital.  Devon Miles, the senior director of the Foundation for Law and Government, which Michael worked for, contacted the hospital and notified them that Mr. Knight's request for a visiting nurse was in order.

            Both Devon and Bonnie, along with KITT, met Michael at the hospital and he was wheeled out in the wheelchair to the entrance where KITT waited patiently, the driver's door open.  

            "Its good to have you back in the saddle, Michael," KITT said with contentment in his voice.  "How are you feeling?"

            "I'll be fine as soon as I eat some real food, buddy," he said letting the auto door close.  KITT started the car and remained in Auto Cruise, seeing that Michael's right arm was being held in a sling, so he was in no condition to drive himself.  Bonnie and Devon, as usual, followed in the FLAG limousine.

            "Welcome home, Michael," KITT said as they rolled into the long driveway of the Knight Mansion.  

            "Thank God, KITT.  Thank God."

            Michael spent the next month recovering from his bullet wound.  And during that time he had to convince KITT that there was nothing he could have done to stop it, but after a week, KITT stopped blaming himself.

            But now a new subject was being raised.  Something that KITT would not be able to stop blaming himself for.

            "Michael, that's ridiculous!" Devon exclaimed, his hands spread out on his desk as he began to rise out of his chair.  

            "But why?  After all that's happened," Bonnie said unfolding her arms that were crossed over her chest.

            "Look, I just think its time for me to move on," Michael said in a semi-demanding, yet calm voice.  "This isn't the first time I've been shot and almost killed."

            "Michael, if you want a vacation, then you can have one," Devon argued.  "But to leave the Foundation all together…"

            "Devon, I've been here for the past nine years.  Now its nothing against you guys; you're the only ones I've got in this world," he reminded them, "but after what happened, it made me realize that I'm not immortal and I need to give this life a rest."

            Devon sighed and sank back down into his seat, leaning over the desk and folding his hands.  "There's nothing we can do to persuade you, is there?"

            "Not this time, Devon."

            Bonnie walked over to the window where she could see the black Trans Am parked in the circular driveway.  "What about KITT?"

            "I'll just tell him," Michael said.  "He'll understand."

            "You think so?" Bonnie said sarcastically.  "Michael, he'll think that it's his fault that you're leaving.  What will happen to him once you leave?  There's no one else that would be suited to replace you!"

            "Bonnie, you know that our jobs here aren't as important as they used to be.  That was the first case we did in months.  The Foundation is expanding and our little investigations just aren't good enough anymore.  You know that as well as we all do."  Michael looked her directly in the eyes, giving her a serious stare.  Bonnie only turned away to hide her emotions.

            "Alright, Michael.  We'll arrange your leave," Devon said looking to the side of the desk.

            "Devon," he paused.  "I'm sorry."

            "So am I."

            After the discussion, Michael went down the main stairs and out the front doors.  Once he reached the car, opened the door and sat down on the beige-upholstered seat.  

            "Is something wrong, Michael?" KITT asked innocently.  

            "Well, pal, I've come to a conclusion," Michael said pressing the tips of his fingers of one hand against the other.  

            "And what would that be?" KITT asked, almost afraid of the answer.

            "I think its time that I moved on," Michael said, trying his best to sound cheerful, although he failed miserably.

            "You mean depart?  Leave the Foundation?" KITT asked alarmed.  "But Michael, we're partners…"

            "I know, KITT, but we just don't have it like we used too.  When was the last time we had a reason to turbo boost, or to use super pursuit mode?"

            "Almost a year ago, if I recall," came the answer.

            "And how long ago was the case before this past one?"

            "Nearly four and a half months.  But I fail to see your point, Michael," KITT said.

            Michael let out a heavy sigh.  He knew he couldn't tell his friend that they weren't as important as they used to be; it'd break his microchip heart.  "KITT, I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff.  I was beginning to forget that I'm not immortal, and that I haven't had the chance to live the life of a normal man."  He paused, hoping KITT would say something, but alas the voice column remained blank.

            "I just think its time for me to retire, buddy.  Nothing against you, but I can't do this forever."

            "I understand, Michael," KITT assured him, but Michael knew better than to believe him.

            "You know I'll miss you," Michael said, trying to boost his friend's spirits back up.

            "I'll go with you," KITT suggested.

            "You can't, pal," Michael said and then explained, "You belong to the Foundation, not me.  Because of that, you're stuck here."

            "Sometimes I don't like being a computer," KITT said quietly.

            "But you're the best computer in the entire world.  Heck, KITT you're not just a computer, you're the best person to ever exist.  I wouldn't trade you in for a different model in a hundred years."

            "Thank you Michael."  There was silence for the longest while.  But KITT was still thinking about what Michael had said.  "Michael," he started.

            "Yeah KITT?"

            "If…if I weren't a computer, would I be my own proprietor?"

            "Sure."

            The conversation didn't go much farther after that.  KITT was silent most of the time and Michael's stomach was growling for food.  He left the car to think alone on the driveway with no way out.

            Michael only stayed another week or so at the mansion.  That gave him enough time to find a decent, fully furnished condo on the shore—one of his favorite places.  Once he was packed and the papers were signed, he was ready to go.

            "The best of luck to you, Michael," Devon said shaking the younger man's hand.  "Keep in touch."

            "I will." He turned to Bonnie who was finding it difficult to say good-bye to the man she grew to respect since they first met.

            "Take care of yourself," she said.

            "You too," was the response and he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

            Next in line was the person it would be the most difficult to say avoir to.  Michael looked over the front end of the black t-top, watching its scanner move back and forth rather slowly.  He had to admit, he and KITT didn't get off the best of starts when he was transformed from Michael Long to Michael Knight.  The idea of having a talking car with immense capabilities was mind boggling at first, and he didn't like to have someone constantly offering suggestions like KITT did at first.

            But the relationship grew from not only a partnership but to a deep and meaningful friendship.  In the past nine years they had been through more than ten people would have gone through in a lifetime.  And through those times they grew to respect, love, and honor the other.  

            "I guess this is farewell," KITT said.

            "I'll visit."

            "It's a shame we can't shake hands on that," KITT joked, causing a smile to spread on Michael's face.  

            "You take care of yourself.  Don't go getting into trouble," Michael told the car.

            "You need not tell me that Michael.  You know I'm always on my best behavior."  KITT's scanner moved quicker now.  "Good-bye, Michael.  It's been a great nine years."

            "The feeling's mutual, pal."  Michael gave one last pat on the hood, feeling the smoothness of the black paint under his palm.  Then he moved over towards the taxi that waited for him to climb into the backseat.

            He shut the door behind him and rolled down the window.  "Bye."

            Devon waved and Bonnie reiterated her previous sentence.  KITT was the only one that remained still and quiet.

            The taxi began to pull away, and as Michael took in the scene of his friends, he couldn't help but let his mind remember the great times they had traveling across the country in the semi, sharing the holidays with them, and most of all the adventures he and KITT had.  

            For the entire way towards his new home he had his eyes closed, letting his mind relive those moments of speed in the car, the turbo boosts over trucks and fences, the conversations during road trips, and most of all, the best friend he's ever had.

ßßß

            Three months had passed and spring blossomed through the country.  The time went on slowly since Michael Knight left the Foundation for Law and Government.  Devon remained busy with his work and spent a great deal of time in various meetings across the country.  Bonnie had found another job working in a mainframe facility and was seen less and less at the Foundation, which was now only a part-time job.  And when it came to KITT, the car was parked in a side garage, not having been out in days.

            Although computers aren't supposed to feel human-like emotions, KITT felt more than just depressed.  He felt useless.  He had overcome his original programming years ago and Michael would always say he was a human under the hood of a flashy car.  But even now KITT didn't feel like that flashy car.  Bonnie would visit, but even that wasn't as much as it had been, and Devon rarely left the house for matters other than going to the airport.

            During this time of loneliness, KITT thought over and over again what it would be like to do what he pleased, to be able to come and go and enjoy the world he was missing while being parked inside of a garage.  He would even let himself sit in the cargo bay of a plane, and he hated to fly.

            One day, however, when Bonnie took a seat behind the wheel, KITT asked her something that she never would have considered to come out of his voice column.  

            "Bonnie, I've been doing a great deal of thinking," he told her.

            "About what, KITT?" Bonnie asked interested.

            "Would I be able to free myself from this car and live a life as a human?"

            Bonnie was not only silent from shock, but also for a lack of an answer.  "What do you mean KITT?"

            "Only that I'm tired of being in this garage day in and day out.  I want to see Michael again.  I want to be able to go wherever I want to," he said, his voice seeming to show that he was getting more excited with the thought.

            "Well, I'll ask Devon if you could go down to the shore and visit Michael if you'd like.  I'll see if I can get the day off from work and go with you," she suggested.

            "You don't understand," KITT said, the excitement disappearing from his voice.  "I don't want to be a car.  I want to be like you and Devon and Michael.  I want to be human."

            Bonnie let out a quick and soft laugh.  "KITT, that's impossible.  Building a robotic body that would function properly is out of the question.  And there's no other way.  Why do you ask of something you already know the answer to?"

            "Because I'm useless now.  I heard Devon's phone call to the board members last week.  I don't want to be living from a wooden box filled with mothballs for the next twenty years until someone happens to come across the crate and wants to know what's in it."

            Bonnie knew exactly what he talked of.  She had an argument with Devon about this topic after that phone call.  The board had taken KITT into consideration, but found no need to keep him functioning.  They had put the matter before Devon, who was reluctant to agree that KITT should be put into retirement until he was needed.  Bonnie had told him that it would be like homicide to do such a thing to the car, who was a part of their little family.

            "I talked to Devon about that and he said he wasn't going to go through with it," Bonnie tried to reassure the car.

            "Yes Bonnie, of course."  After that, KITT had nothing more to say and Bonnie left.

            Yet the topic came up on the next visit.  It seemed that KITT's mind was set on becoming human.  He had done a great deal of research on scientists and doctors that might be able to perform such a task.  Not only that, but he had found that a Dr. Larson in upper state California had preformed a surgical procedure that included using microchips to help a simple part of the brain of a one of his patients function.

            "He was very successful with the operation, and he said he would be up for an even greater challenge to help the life of another.  I'll read you the article, if you'd like," KITT said, the article along with a picture of this doctor showing up on his small monitor that extended from the dashboard to the right of the driver's seat.

            "KITT," Bonnie started.  

            "I know Bonnie," he said sadly.  "Its not possible."

            Bonnie sighed and looked at the voice column while biting her lower lip.  "Look, I'll cross it by Devon and see what he thinks.  But don't get your hopes up."

            "I'd appreciate that Bonnie, thank you."

            "He wants to what?" Devon asked astounded. 

            "He wants to be a human.  Devon, he's in denial and in deep depression.  Ever since Michael left he's thought of nothing else," she tried to explain.

            "But the money the research alone would cost.  We don't even know if something like this is even possible," Devon said.  His hands were folded rather tightly on top of the desk.  He could feel the pressure begin to mount on his shoulders with Bonnie's every word.

            "Well, KITT has it in his mind that it is.  He wants us to contact a Dr. Larson who did some surgery involving microchips in the brain.  What else is there to do?"

            Devon let out a deep sigh and got up from his leather chair and walked over towards a window.  

            "Devon, it will shatter him if we say no," Bonnie pointed out.

            Devon held his hand to his brow, rubbing his fingers over his forehead to relieve the growing headache.  Finally after a long moment of silence, he turned around.  "Find Dr. Larson's phone number and ask him if he could meet with us."

            Bonnie smiled, happy to hear that Devon Miles was willing to give KITT a chance.  


	2. Part II

Part II:

            The green and white taxi rolled up the driveway of the Knight Mansion and stopped at the front steps where Devon Miles and Bonnie Barstow waited for its arrival.  The backseat door opened and a good-sized man wearing casual attire and holding a briefcase stepped out.

            "Dr. Larson," Devon greeted with a smile and extended his hand.

            Dr. Larson shook the English man's hand and the hand of the lady next to him as she greeted him in a similar manner.

            "We're very pleased you could make the trip on such short notice," Devon said as he held the front door open for the doctor to enter through.

            "Miss Barstow made this project seem extremely interesting," Dr. Larson's deep voice commented as they made their way to a sitting room where they could discuss the matter at hand.

            "Now, tell me about your intentions," the doctor said while opening the briefcase to pull out a pen and notebook.

            Devon nodded his head to Bonnie, signifying that the ball was in her court.  "Well, we would like to put the memory of our computer, if you will, into a human body."

            "Yes, that's what my secretary told me.  At first I thought she got the message wrong, but she said it was urgent.  Of what importance is this computer to go through such a difficult and timely procedure?"

            "His name is KITT.  He's actually the central processing unit of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, a project that was finished nine years ago," Bonnie explained.  "To be honest this was his idea.  He's been extremely lonely since his partner left the Foundation."

            "Another computer perhaps?" the doctor asked.

            "No, his driver," Devon added with a smile when he noted the look of curiosity on the doctor's face.  "Follow me."

            Devon and Bonnie led the doctor to the back garage where KITT was being held.  When the doors were opened, Bonnie politely asked KITT to come out and meet the doctor.

            Dr. Larson was amazed when a black car emerged from the darkness of the garage.  "Is this the computer you talk of?"

            "KITT, meet Dr. Larson," Bonnie said folding her hands behind her back.

            "Its nice to meet your acquaintance, Dr. Larson," KITT greeted politely.

            "Incredible.  A car completely run by artificial intelligence."  He walked slowly around the vehicle, letting his hand slid across the smooth surface of the t-top.

            "KITT is like a member of our small family, and ever since his partner left, he has been on top of us with this idea of his."

            Dr. Larson found this entire idea no more than miraculous.  He finished his walk around the car and knelt down at the front, watching the red scanner move from side to side.  "Amazing.  You're a wonderful piece of machinery, KITT," he said.

            "Thank you, Dr. Larson," KITT replied proudly.  "But do you think this is at all possible?"

            "I'd sure dare to hope.  But there is the problem of finding a contributor to your cause.  But I think with some time and effort, we could pull it off."

            Devon's eyes became wide with the doctor's sentences.  He had no idea this would start to roll out.  The board members will slaughter him when they find out how much money will be spent to give KITT a chance at a different life.  But when the doctor stood up, he could only smile and extend his appreciation for making the project seem closer to reality.

            A week had passed.  KITT's project for a new life was slowly but surely piecing itself together.  Medical and scientific doctors were working around the clock to form a procedure that would enable KITT to be able to completely function in a human body.  The only thing that could be a problem was finding a way to lock in KITT's present memory with the human brain.

            Devon Miles' nerves continued to soar as he tried to keep the board members under control since they heard about this project.  Bonnie Barstow, on the other hand, lead the research team to transfer KITT's larger memory boards into a small microchip.  That, and she continued with great effort to find a body donor.  She contacted numerous hospitals in California and none were able to give her a serious answer, which frustrated her beyond belief.

            "I hope you don't mind, Bonnie, but I've been scanning your vitals and you seem to be extremely stressed out," KITT said to her one day as she looked over documents while sitting in KITT's driver's seat.

            "No, I'm not stressed out, just a little tired."

            KITT remained silent for several moments.  "Its because of me, isn't it?  This is more of a bother to you and Devon than anything that has happened recently."

            Bonnie's gaze fell on the voice columns.  "KITT, you know that's not true.  We want to help you.  We both understand how important this is to you and I promise you this will happen."

            "What would Michael say?"

            Bonnie was caught by surprise.  She really hadn't thought about Michael since this project came up.  She liked to think that Michael would be all for it, but she didn't know for sure.  "I think he'd be with us on this."

            Bonnie walked into Devon's office later that afternoon.  He was just finishing up a phone call when she entered.

            "Good news Bonnie," Devon said with a smile on his face.  "Jennifer Knight has agreed to donate a fund to KITT's operation.  She says it's the least she could do for him and Michael saving her life five years ago."

            "Great," Bonnie said.  She stopped in front of the desk and placed several loose papers in front of Devon.  "And I've got my own good news.  We located the perfect person for KITT."

            Devon looked over the papers, which seemed to be a report on a twenty-nine year old man living in Frankford, Kentucky.  "Scott Bordeaux?"

            "Twenty-nine years old and would be in perfect health if he wasn't in a coma."

            "A coma?  Bonnie…"

            Bonnie held up her hand to silence him.  "He was in a drunk driving accident two years ago and has been in a coma ever since.  According to those, he's not expected to ever come out of it."

            Devon read the papers as she said this.  "Well, that's a relief," he commented after he read one of the lines.  "At first I thought he was the drunk driver, but it was the other car.  I'd put my foot down if he was the intoxicated one."

            "I would never let KITT go into someone who's been ruining their body.  But I certainly think he's the best one so far that we've found."

            Devon recalled the location.  "Kentucky," he said.  "That's across country Bonnie.  They'd have to transport him with portable respirators.  That's costly."

            "You yourself said that Jennifer Knight is helping us out on this."  Devon was speechless.

            Bonnie smiled.  She collected the papers after Devon congratulated her on her work, but stopped short as she was walking out.  "What about Michael?"

            Devon looked up from his desk.  "What about Michael?" He repeated only in a different tone.  

            "Do you think it's wiser to call him now or be surprised when this is all through," she asked.  "KITT sounded like he wanted it to be a surprise."

            "I don't know Bonnie.  He'd probably be upset if we didn't let him know that KITT was having this done until after it was finished.  We should probably give him a call."  He paused for a moment.  "But let it wait until we know for certain."

ßßß

            "Hello?" 

            "Michael?  This is Bonnie.  How are you?"

            Michael smiled to himself when he heard the familiar voice.  "I'm doing great, Bon.  What's new?"

            "Oh, nothing much.  I've been working at the Foundation more than my new job wants me too."

            "Really?  Wait…don't tell me you're finally putting that sound system in KITT that I asked for years ago, are you?" 

            Bonnie laughed on the other line.  "No, Michael."  She thought for a second on how she should approach this.  "But KITT is the reason why I'm calling."

            Michael didn't know what to think now.  "What happened?" he asked quickly, a slight hint of panic in his voice.

            "Oh he's fine.  But we thought we aught to let you know that KITT's having some major surgery."  There.  She said it.

            "What do you mean?  What happened to him?" Michael asked, an array of different thoughts charging through his mind.

            "Why not come down for a visit?" She told him.  "That way KITT can tell you himself."

            Michael arrived at the Knight Mansion the next day in his new Ford Explorer.  He parked it away from the sight of the garage, just in case KITT saw it and would immediately feel jealous to have been replaced by a simple SUV.

            "Michael!" came the voice of Devon Miles, who was waiting at the front doors.

            "How are you Devon," Michael asked extending his hand for a friendly shake.  

            "Well, things have been a bit crazy around here for the past few months, but I'm doing just fine."

            "Now what's this thing about KITT?"

            "Ah," Devon said waving a finger and then motioning Michael to follow him.

            Instead of going to the side garage, they took a golf cart down the back path that led to a warehouse-type building.  The very building Michael first saw KITT in.

            Going through the side door, Michael noticed that there was a great deal of people working at tables or standing at computer-generated machines.  He had never seen so many people working so vigorously when nothing major was taking place.  Not that he knew of, that is.

            "Bonnie," Devon said tapping the brunette on the shoulder.

            Bonnie turned around with a smile.  "Long time no see, Michael."

            "Yeah," he replied looking around, his hands placed firmly on his hips.  "What's going on?"  But as he said this he noticed the black t-top sitting in the far corner.  Not waiting for any response from the others, he made his way through the technicians and computers to the car.

            "Michael!" came the familiar voice of KITT.

            Michael noticed that the voice seemed almost distant from the car.  That, and the red scanner wasn't on its usual lookout.  "Hey, buddy."

            "I've missed you," KITT told him shyly.

            "Me too pal," Knight responded and went around to the driver's side and peered through the open window at the dash, waiting to see the red lights of the voice column light up with KITT's words.  "So, uh, what's been going on?  Bonnie said you're gonna have some kind of surgery?"

            "That's right," KITT said, but to Michael's surprise, the column remained unlit.

            "KITT, what happened here?"

            "Michael, I'm over here," KITT told him.  Michael looked around and noticed a black box about the size of a toaster sitting on a table along with other pieces of equipment.  He knew that it was KITT, in a manner of speaking.  "I've already been taken out of the car.  Bonnie did that yesterday."

            "KITT, what's going on?" Michael demanded, now being able to see the voice column light up with KITT's sentences.

            "Perhaps I can explain that," Devon said.  He and Bonnie had come over after seeing Michael's confused expression.  "After several months of your absence, KITT has felt completely useless.  And without you, there really isn't any point of finding someone who could operate him.

            "It was actually KITT's idea to do this.  He has decided, with the agreement from the Foundation's board and Jennifer Knight, that KITT be transformed from car to man."

            "Excuse me?" Michael asked in complete amazement.

            "We're taking KITT's memory and placing it into a human body," Bonnie announced proudly.

            Michael was completely dumbfounded.  He never expected this.  "Is that even possible?"

            "It is Michael," KITT started.  "Everything's set to go.  The body I am to be transferred into is on its way here as we speak, and as soon as Bonnie copies my memory onto a small chip, the procedure will be done."

            Michael rubbed his forehead and turned around to look at the car.  So many memories were connected with this car.  This was the KITT he knew.  But now, every time he would come up to this particular Trans Am, there wouldn't be any response.  No more 'Hello Michael's' and there would no longer be that familiar charm the car had gained in the past decade.

            "Michael, you could say something," Bonnie said looking from KITT's expressionless box to Devon's worried face.

            Michael turned around quickly and stared at the box and voice column.  Then he looked at Bonnie and Devon.  "How could you let him go through with this?  I mean, there must be a great deal of risks involved—"

            Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "Of course there is Michael, but we all have a lot of confidence and work put into this!"

            "And what happens when they say 'I'm sorry, it didn't work out?'  What happens if this guy you're bringing down here rejects this?  What happens if KITT is destroyed?  Then what will you do?  Say, oh well let's get on with our lives?"  Michael's face was red with anger and he could feel his body tense from his own words.

            "Now Michael, think about what you're saying," Devon said calmly.

            "We've been working on this for months," Bonnie told him.  "You honestly think I would let KITT go through with this if I didn't think it could work?"

            Michael let out a distressful sigh and walked off.  Devon and Bonnie looked at each other, both amazed that Michael Knight would have given off that sort of reaction.  

            "I'm sorry," KITT said softly to them.

            "KITT, its not your fault," Bonnie said sitting down on a nearby chair.

            KITT didn't respond, but thought to himself that perhaps this wasn't the best idea in the world.  


	3. Part III

Part III:

            Michael Knight opened the side door of the warehouse laboratory and slowly walked inside.  Everyone had gone home for the night, and only a few overhead lights lit the large room.  He felt terrible for the way he acted the day before, and was so embarrassed about it that he didn't have the nerve to go back until now.  He knew that he had to talk to KITT.

            The Trans Am was now covered with a white tarp with a light hanging above to illuminate the area.  Michael found a chair and sat down, moving the voice column tray around to face him.

            "KITT?" he called.  After a moment of no response he again said his friend's name.  "KITT, I know you're mad at me."

            It was another long pause before there was any response.  "I'm not mad at anyone except myself."

            Michael smiled when he heard the voice.  He had always enjoyed listening to KITT's voice.  It was always calm and soothing, and Michael liked no other sound better than this one.

            "Look, KITT, I didn't mean to say what I did," he told him.  "I was out of line.  I guess I was just being selfish."

            "Perhaps you were right, though," KITT said.  "Perhaps I'm the one that is being selfish."

            "If you're selfish I'll eat my hat!"

            "But you're not wearing a hat."

            Michael chuckled softly.  That was the KITT he knew—always catching on and making a joke of anything he could.  "KITT, if anyone deserves better, its you.  I've been thinking about this."  He repositioned himself on the chair.  "If this works out, you and I can take off and go places.  I'd show you all the best places in town and…"

            "Michael, I've already been there with you.  I brought you there, remember?"

            "Yeah, I remember.  Look, what I'm trying to say is that I am really for this.  Okay?"

            "Okay." There was another long pause.  "Michael?"

            "Yeah KITT?"

            "How long did it take you to follow Bonnie's advice?"

            Michael raised an eyebrow.  "What advice?"

            "About coming to talk to me."

            "She didn't."  He smiled.  "Now I've got to go clear things up with her and Devon."

            "I'd like to help Michael, but I'm a bit wired here."

            Michael let out a laugh.  KITT's sense of humor was something no one could put by.  "Yeah, I see that.  All set for you big day, eh?  Well, I promise I'll be there all the way, pal.  You can count on it."

            If Kitt could have smiled, he would have.  "Thank you Michael."

            The sun rose as it normally did at six o'clock in the morning, spreading light onto the world.  The Foundation wasn't nearly as busy as it had been for the past several months, mostly because everything was already finished.

            Michael followed Bonnie, along with a few technicians, down to the lab to gather what they needed to bring—mainly speaking KITT.

            "KITT," Bonnie started.

            "Good morning, Bonnie," he responded.  "Are you there too, Michael?"

            "Right here, pal," Michael responded taping the table so KITT could hear where he was.  KITT's visual communications system had been shut off and disconnected the previous night.  Along with that, his entire memory had been copied and stored onto a small microchip no larger than an inch wide.  Even KITT had to agree that Bonnie was a miracle worker.

            "Alright, KITT," Bonnie said as she sat down in front of a computer, which was the only thing that was keeping KITT on right now.  "I'm going to shut off your main power and put you on backup until the surgery is completed."

"Wait, how will you turn him on once he's inside?" Michael asked, referring to Scott Bordeaux's head.

"Dr. Croffey will be the head scientist next to Dr. Larson's side," Bonnie explained.  "He has to move a microscopic piece on this chip that will activate a signal.  And hopefully, if everything goes the way it's supposed to, the brain will accept and the two will work simultaneously."

            "For some reason, Bonnie, that doesn't sound as reassuring as it did the first time I heard it," KITT said.

            "What's the matter, KITT?  You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Michael jested.

            "Michael, you know I don't experience things such as cold feet," KITT said in a matter of fact sort of tone.

            "How could I forget?" Michael said rolling his eyes.

            "Enough you too," Bonnie slightly scolded.  "We have an hour to be at the hospital.  KITT, are you ready?"

            "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," KITT said in a monotone voice.

            "Alright, shutting down the system…now."  Bonnie typed in the action and then paused before hitting the enter key.

            Michael could feel something pulling at his heart.  This was it…the moment where the KITT he had known for nine years was leaving.  "We'll be here when you wake up, partner."

            "Good-bye…" came the fading voice, and soon the blinking lights on the box stopped and dimmed out.  The computer screen now read "System Shutdown Complete."

            "KITT?" Michael asked, but of course, there was no answer.

            Bonnie disconnected the single wire that was hooked up to KITT's box.  She then picked up the CPU and the voice column and placed it in a small shoe-sized cardboard box for transportation.  Next she reached over and picked up the few microchips needed for the procedure and put them in a metal case.

            "That's it?" Michael asked, his Adam's apple feeling a bit larger than normal.

            "Yup," Bonnie said standing up and handing the metal box to one of the bystanders, who then left the building with the others.

            "What about that?" Michael said pointing to the shoebox.

            "I thought we'd take this along to show KITT when everything was over," she said with a smile.  "Ready?"

            "Yeah," came the reply and they left the Trans Am and the rest of the CPU behind sitting in the corner of the warehouse laboratory.

ßßß

            "The first step, of course, is to make sure Mr. Bordeaux's body doesn't have any reactions to the anesthesia," Dr. Larson explained to the group of people in a small lecture room in the hospital.  "Then we will do the hardest part first to get that over with, and as you all know that would be placing these few microchips in the brain.  Dr. Croffey, perhaps you would like to go over how that will happen to those that are not sure?"

            Michael leaned against the back wall listening to the reviews of the procedure.  He wasn't really in the mood to be listening.  He knew that he had a very long wait ahead of him, a good ten hours at least, or so the doctors had said.  Bonnie stood next to him, listening carefully at the work that was to be performed.  Devon, on the other hand sat in the row of seats in front of them with Jennifer Knight and a few others.

            "I can't listen to this," Michael said moving towards the back door.

            "Michael," Bonnie called when she noticed him standing outside in the hall.  "You okay?"

            "I'm just concerned.  They all seem so confident, but they've never put an entire personality into the brain before.  This guy's only done things like putting small things in there and stuff," Michael said putting his hands on his hips and looking past Bonnie.

            "If it makes you feel any better, KITT was the one who chose him."

            "Not really," Michael told her but then smiled.  "Its amazing on what he's developed into since I first met him."

            "I know.  But its more surprising, yet rewarding to me because I did most of his programming," Bonnie said.  "Here, follow me."

            They walked slowly down the hall where they came to a room with a sign taped on the door that read 'Oxygen In Use.'  Bonnie and Michael stopped in front of the long window on the wall of the room and looked at the person lying helplessly in the bed.

            "That him?" Michael asked.

            "Scott Bordeaux.  He's been in a coma for nearly two years.  He had such a severe head injury that his doctors in Kentucky said he'd never recover from," Bonnie explained.

            "So isn't that bad for KITT?"

            "No because they're going to do reconstructive surgery," she continued.  "See, if they did that to Scott and let him recover, chances are that he'd never be the same person he was before his accident.  But seeing that KITT will be taking over, if you will, it'll be as if Scott died and KITT was reborn into the same body."

            Michael looked at her perplexingly.  "What does his family say about all of this?"

            "As our luck has it, he was an orphan and has no family.  They found his parents came over from Italy when they were both twenty-one, they had Scott when they were twenty-three, and died when they were thirty.  Scott's only living relative was his grandmother, who still lived in Italy, but both countries took so long to confirm the crisis, she died.  Scott then lived in an orphanage, never being adopted."

            Michael couldn't help but feeling bad for this guy.  He himself had had a great deal of tragedies in his life, but after his near fatal accident, he still had a second chance of living.  Scott's body has a second chance, but Scott's soul would be put to rest.

            After Bonnie had finished her little story, Michael studied the man that would be his best friend.  It was hard to tell exactly how he looked, seeing there were several tubes around mouth and throat, but he got the basics.  It was only suiting that this Scott guy would have extremely dark brown hair—almost black—and that KITT's old body was black.  The eye color was right now undeterminable, but Michael had a feeling they'd be brown.

            "What about his voice?" he asked suddenly.

            "You mean will KITT sound the same?" Bonnie asked.  She nodded her head.  "They're going to something on the voice box that will give off vibrations similar to KITT's voice.  I'm not even quite sure what that's all about."

            Michael nodded his head in agreement just as a group of people in blue scrubs came walking down the hall, followed by Devon and the two doctors.

            "We're all set," Dr. Larson told them as he watched the nurses gather the equipment connected to Scott and began to wheel him out of the room.

            Michael watched as they did this and didn't take his eyes off Scott until he was around the corner and out of sight.  "How long is this going to take?"

            Two hours.  Only two hours had passed and already Michael was going crazy.  He and Bonnie sat in the waiting room of the surgery unit in the hospital, while Devon went back to the mansion until the procedure would be almost complete.  Bonnie sat comfortably in a chair reading a novel, but Michael couldn't sit still.

            "If you find something to do the time won't seem as long," Bonnie said as she turned a page.

            Michael stood up and went to another chair.  "Bonnie, the suspense is killing me.  I wish I knew what was going on in there."

            "There's no way to know, so just sit and relax.  We haven't heard any announcements for doctors to report immediately, so I'm sure he's fine."

            "Yeah," Michael said leaning over to let his elbows rest on his knees.  Although he knew Bonnie was right, it was hard not to let your mind wonder and think about the terrible possibilities.

            Five hours.  Michael had already visited the gift shop four times, and the cafeteria eleven.  He had gone through several cups of coffee, compared to Bonnie's two.  She had gotten up to accompany him on a few of the trips, but she wasn't as bouncy as Michael was.

            "Why don't we go out to lunch or something?" Bonnie suggested.  "That way you can get your mind off of this."

            "I promised him I'd be here."

            Bonnie moved from her spot to sit down next to him.  She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "He doesn't know the difference if you're here or not.  Leaving for an hour won't make any difference."

            "I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it.  KITT's always been there for me, and now it's my turn."

            Seven hours.  Michael sat lazily in his chair with his legs spread out before him, his mind trying to stay focused on the soap opera that was on the TV in the corner of the room.  Bonnie continued reading her book and would glance up at the television set every now and then when something dramatic seemed to be taking place.

            "Ah, you're still here," said a voice with an English accent.  "How is everything?"

            "No word yet.  It's only been seven hours," Bonnie told Devon as he took a nearby seat.

            "Seven hours and sixteen minutes," Michael corrected her after looking at his watch.  

            "I see Michael is on top of things," Devon joked, noting Michael's position.

            "All morning," Bonnie said, waiting to receive a dirty look from her friend.

            Michael sat up and let his arms rest on the arms of the chair.  "So, you gonna stick around for the rest of it?"

            Devon nodded.  "It's just as agonizing to be sitting at home.  Every time I'd find something to do, I'd lose my patience and walk around the table the phone is sitting on.  I thought I'd go crazy with you two," he added with a smile.

            Ten hours and twenty minutes.  Michael hadn't sat down in the past half hour and paced the room.  There were now other people that had been waiting with them, one being an older lady who was waiting for her husband to finish open heart surgery, and a sister and father of a guy going under knee surgery.  

            Devon had been talking to the older woman for the past hour, mostly talking about her trip to England and Devon's heritage.  Bonnie would talk to the father every so often, but even now she couldn't stand reading her book.

            "Michael, you should calm down," Devon told him as Michael looked down into the hallway.

            "Devon, they said ten hours.  Its been ten hours and thirty five minutes now," he told the Englishman.

            "Sometimes it takes longer than expected," Bonnie said.   "They're usually just giving you an approximate time slot."

            Just then a nurse walked in.  Michael's head quickly turned to her, but for once it wasn't because he found her attractive.  His hopes were soon shot down when she asked for Mrs. Hartfield, the old lady waiting for her husband.  

            "It was nice talking to you," Devon said waving to her as she departed.

            "Damn," Michael said moving over to the magazine rack and searched through the pile for the hundredth time that day.

            Twelve hours and fifty-two minutes.  The sister and father had left an hour ago, and now the only thing that kept the three occupied was a man who was asking where his mother was.  According to what they over heard, this man dropped his mother off to have her hand operated on, and now was back to pick her up.  Unfortunately for him, he couldn't remember the doctor's name and the secretary became skeptical about this man's story.

            For once Michael started to laugh when the man left, having finally convinced them that it was really his mother.  He couldn't understand how someone could lose their mother like that.  Then he thought how unsupportive that guy was compared to the three of them who had spent the past thirteen hours waiting for KITT.

            "Mr. Knight and Ms. Barstow?" a feminine voice asked.

            Michael spun around on his heals and Bonnie stood up from her seat, Devon doing the same.  "That's us," Bonnie replied.

            "You can all sit down," the nurse said with a slight laugh.  "You friend, Kitt has just been taken to the first recovery room.  Because of the length and complication of the surgery, he'll be in three recovery units, the first two solitary and for personnel only."

            "Is he alright?  Did everything go good?" Michael asked quickly as if he was in a life or death situation.

            "One of the doctors will come by to explain everything, but as far as I know he's doing alright now," she said.  She gave a smile and left.

            Michael rethought her words.  "He's doing alright _now_?  What does that mean?"  His friends shrugged.

            It was only another fifteen minutes until Dr. Larson came into the waiting room, wearing light green scrubs that looked rather untidy, although his hands and face seemed very clean.  He folded his hands together before him and was already being bombarded by Michael.

            "Kitt is doing just fine, Mr. Knight," he said reassuringly.

            "How did it go?" Devon asked, taking the words right out of Michael's mouth.

            "Well, it did take longer than we planned, but once we sorted out the few minor problems, everything went along rather quickly," he explained.

            "What problems?" Michael asked.

            "Well, the heart started to speed up, but we were able to subdue any further complications," Larson explained.  "We had an excellent team in there that stayed on top of things, and with our efforts, Kitt is resting in the recovery units."

            "Did the body accept the chips?" Bonnie asked as she uncrossed her legs and sat at the edge of her seat.

            "As far as we know they did," Dr. Croffey said coming up behind Dr. Larson.  He spoke with a Polish accent, which was sometimes hard to differentiate.  "At first we had to wait several minutes after we finished the installation.  We didn't close him up until we were sure everything was working like clockwork."

            "How long of a recovery?" Devon asked.

            "I think as long as the microprocessors are functioning to their full potential, we're looking at a total of perhaps eight weeks," Dr. Larson informed.

            "How 'bout until he wakes up?" Michael inquired.

            "That all depends on Kitt, Mr. Knight.  He'll decide when he's ready to come to," Dr. Croffey said.  "Well, my wife expected me home an hour ago, but I'll surprise her with dinner tonight."  He shook everyone's hand, thanked them, and departed, soon followed by Dr. Larson.

            Michael let out a large and much needed sigh of relief.  He just hoped that Kitt would recover without any complications.

ßßß

            It was only another hour or so until they were allowed into the recovery room, which was a small price to pay for the good reports they received beforehand.  

            Michael led the procession behind the nurse down the hall and to a small room on the ICU floor.  This is where Kitt would spend the next few days until he was ready be moved to another room.

            The door once again had the 'Oxygen In Use' sign taped to it, and the little identification sign next to the doorframe contained a small piece of paper that was labeled "Kitt Knight."

            "Kitt Knight?" Michael asked Devon as the nurse began to open the door.

            "It's only appropriate, don't you think?" Devon regarded smiling.

            They all entered the room and was reminded that visiting hours were over at eight o'clock and they needed special permission from a doctor for one person to stay the night.  That gave them only forty-five minutes, but there wasn't much to do anyway.

            Michael took a deep breath as he, Bonnie, and Devon heard only the constant beeping sounds of the heart monitor and the motionless figure of the person before them.  If Michael had trouble distinguishing the appearance of this man before, it was even harder now.  His dark hair was covered with layers of white bandages and gauze, and an oxygen mask covered a good portion of his face.  Both arms lay atop the single white blanket that covered the lower half of the body, and several IV's were inserted and taped to the right hand and left forearm.  

            "Kitt?" Michael asked after he took a place at the side of the bed near Kitt's head.  

            "He can't hear you, Michael," Devon said placing a hand on his shoulder.

            "I know," Michael said softly.  "Thought I'd try though."

            Both Dr. Larson and Dr. Croffey had come in before going home, and also gave the nurses the word that any of the three visitors could stay as long as they wished.  Bonnie and Devon decided to go home, but Michael stood true to his word and remained at Kitt's side through the entire night.


	4. Part IV

Thanks for the reviews!  And I realize now that I kept switching the tense…sorry!  When I have more time to look this over I'll definitely change it.  ^_^

Part IV:

            "Dr. McKella to the second floor," said a voice over the hall intercom.  That little bit of talking outside the door was just enough to wake Michael out of his light sleep.  He moaned when he felt a slight pain in his neck, probably from letting his head lean back on the chair.

            He sat himself up and checked his watch; it was four in the morning.  This would be the dawn of Kitt's third day of recovery, and Michael had only gone home once in those three days.

            There was still little sign of his regaining consciousness.  However, the doctors and nurses were in every twenty minutes and they always had good things to say about his condition.  So far, there hadn't been any complications, and according to Dr. Larson, the first 48 hours were the most critical.  That would hopefully mean Kitt was out of danger.

            Michael stood up and leaned backwards to stretch his tired body.  He hadn't slept much, nor really eaten anything more than cafeteria food, excluding the previous day's trip to McDonald's.  Walking out into the hallway, he found that it was rather deserted and quiet.  He noticed the floor's morning shift nurse arriving for her daily duty.  He thanked his lucky stars that he never took a job that had to be at work so early in the morning.

            He walked down to the end of the hall, then returned to Kitt's room and stood in the doorway.  He was still hooked up to several monitors and it seemed he would be until he woke up, which would hopefully be soon.

            Devon and Bonnie made their morning appearance at ten o'clock, and to Michael's pleasant surprise, the brought him breakfast.  Unfortunately, though, he had to go downstairs to eat it because they wouldn't allow food on that particular floor, unless it was for a patient of course.

            Michael made his way to the elevator and to the cafeteria on the first floor.  Once he was done eating, about ten minutes later, he went into the gift shop and was immediately greeted by the clerk, who had become familiar with the tall man's appearance.

            Michael looked around and noticed a few boxes were sitting at the end of the small store, a new shipment probably.  Going over he peaked inside the boxes—they were miniature models of cars.  A few had already been put on the shelf and he smiled at the first one he laid eyes on.  It was a 1992 Firebird.  He noticed the new year's model hadn't changed much from the previous year, but it had since his Trans Am was new.  The only apparent difference was the spoiler almost framed the top of the trunk and the front end was much more rounded than his black t-top was.  This car happened to be white, but Michael still had the urge to buy it.  He just wasn't sure if Kitt would appreciate it so soon.

            It was half an hour later when Michael returned to the third floor, and Bonnie quickly greeted him.  "Michael," she said quickly.  "Come quick!"

            They moved hastily towards the room, Michael almost in a panic.  "What happened?" He asked, but when they arrived he only saw Devon sitting in the chair and the heart monitor gave off the same beeping sound.

            "You just missed it," Devon said motioning towards the bed.  "Kitt's hand just moved."

            Michael couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face as he gazed at Kitt's hand.  And then, to his most pleasant surprise, his hand moved again.  "He must be coming around," Bonnie said as she clapped her hands together.

            Dr. Larson came in later that day.  He was extremely pleased to hear that Kitt was already moving, which means the body was out of the coma.  "He's readings are excellent," he commented after looking at the equipment.  "I'm tempted to see if we could take him off the oxygen mask and put him on nose tubes."

            Later that night, Michael and the others watched as Dr. Larson and another nurse removed the large mask from Kitt's face and put the small nose tubes in his nostrils and pushed them around his ears to keep them out of the way.  The mask was disconnected from the tank and the tube was replaced, leaving Kitt's new face much more recognizable.  "We'll keep a constant eye on him to make sure he's going to be okay with this," the doctor said before leaving for the night.

            The next morning, however, was something that no one expected.  Michael slept later than he had the day before, and probably would've continued to dream about driving the Trans Am along the beach, until he heard something.

            When he let himself start to become aware of things, he noticed that the sound he was hearing was extremely close by.  In fact, it was right in front of him.  Kitt's body was trying to shift and find a comfortable position.

            Michael's eyes shot open and he sat on the end of his seat and touched Kitt's hand for the first time.  "Kitt?" he asked softly.  The only response he received was stillness.  Kitt must have heard the voice because he seemed to be waiting for more.  

            Michael wasn't sure now that his friend would be up to talking, considering that his throat had a few stitches in the side where they placed the vibrating piece on his voice box.  The only thing that kept Michael from seeing this before was the thick tube of the oxygen mask was covering it and the bandage had recently been removed.

            Kitt's body relaxed, realizing that it was worthless to try to move, since he was being restrained to the bed.  His face twitched and his mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out.  After that, there was nothing.

            When Devon and Bonnie arrived later that morning, Michael couldn't wait to tell them everything that happened.  At this point, he didn't want to leave Kitt's side in case something else exciting would happen.

            And happen it did on the sixth day.  Bonnie had been able to convince Michael he needed to get out, so she took him to one of his favorite restaurants downtown.  When they had returned, Devon smiled and told them to go next to Kitt quietly.

            Devon gave Michael a nod and he gently said, "Kitt?"

            It was a few moments before anything occurred.  But finally the eyes tightened and forced themselves to slowly open.  They blinked several times to adjust to the light of the room, and then the blue eyes scanned the area to see who had said his name.

            Looking to the right he noticed an attractive brunette staring at him with deep brown eyes, and a smile spread across her face.  He knew who this was.  "Bonnie?" he asked in an abrasive voice.

            Bonnie's smile grew wider and she touched his hand.  "Its good to see you, Kitt."

            Then Kitt saw someone else out of the corner of his eye.  His head slowly turned to the left and his sight rested on a tall man with curly brown hair and blue eyes.  "Is that you, Michael?" He asked slowly in the same scratchy voice.

            "It sure is, pal," Michael said happily.  He almost could feel a tear threatening to streak down his cheek.  Kitt's bright blue eyes sparkled in the artificial light, and he tried to make a smile.  But the lids became heavy, and started to cover the blueness.  "Rest up, buddy.  Life is only beginning," Michael Knight said as he watched Kitt fall into another sleep.

ßßß

            Kitt was much more aware of everything the next morning.  He was already awake when Michael came around and already he was ready to talk.  "Awake already?" Michael asked as he sat up from his slumped position.

            "Long ago," Kitt replied weakly.  "How long have I been here?"

            Michael stood up and stretched.  "Seven days."

            Kitt waited for Michael to return to his seat before asking, "Have you been here the entire time?"

            Michael nodded.  "I told you I would be."

            Kitt smiled.  "I appreciate it, Michael."  Kitt's voice wasn't as scratchy as it had been the day before, but though it was recognizable, it still wasn't at full speed.

            "So, how's it feel?" Michael asked finally.

            Kitt thought for a moment.  "Very strange.  I cannot only hear you, but I can see what you really look like, not just an outlined image.  Along with that I can smell, taste the air, feel the bed and move freely, although I'd love to get off of this thing."

            "Well, I have no control over that.  Dr. Larson has the say when you're allowed to move around as you wish.  But you feel fine?"

            "As far as I know.  I do have a slight pain in my back and I'm extremely tired.  I feel that if I close my eyes I'll go back to sleep."

            Michael was amazed at how Kitt had adapted to the human body already.  It was like he never was a computer that controlled a car.  He was already analyzing what he felt and what it was supposed to be.  Michael knew that Kitt would out of there in no time.

            "I see that someone is on top of things today!" came a deep and cheerful voice.  Dr. Larson walked in, wearing his usual shirt and tie along with the white lab coat.  "Dr. Croffey picked a good day to come by.  He'll see his work at work!  How wonderful to see you functioning so beautifully, Kitt."

            "Thank you," Kitt said, although he felt as if he was being referred to more like a computer than a human this time.

            "I think that taking those belts away is in order later on.  That, and we'll see if we can get you off being fed through the IV."

            "Lucky you," Michael said once the doctor left.  "The first food you get to eat is hospital food."   

            "You don't sound so enthusiastic," Kitt replied.

            "I'm not."

            Dr. Larson was true to his word.  After Dr. Croffey's visit and agreement that Kitt would make a full recovery, nurses came in to unstrap the restraints on Kitt's arms and waist.  Then they helped him sit up in the bed and lean back against several pillows. And the finishing touch was when one of the nurses brought in scissors to cut away the bandages from Kitt's head.  

            She finished the last cut and gently removed the bandage, standing back for everyone to see the mess of short brown hair that hadn't seen a comb in a week.  Bonnie took her makeup compact out of her purse and opened it for Kitt so he could look at himself in the small mirror.  

            "Am I ok?" He asked rather shyly.

            "I think you're great," Bonnie admitted and the others agreed.  

            "It seems Michael has some competition," Devon commented.

            "He might have the looks, but he's still lacking the pizzazz," Michael said giving a small Elvis-like gesture, giving Kitt a reason to laugh for the first time in his life.

            Time seemed to be going much quicker now that Kitt had regained consciousness and was interacting with his environment.  It wasn't too hard to figure out how to move his arms and hands; it just seemed to have come naturally.  However, the real challenge came when Dr. Larson gave the okay for Kitt to learn how to walk.

            Compared to everyone else, especially in front of his friends, he felt utterly ridiculous being wheeled down the hall, in and out of an elevator, and to the Physical Therapy unit dressed in only a hospital nightgown and a pair of sticky bottomed socks.

            Michael tried to conceal the small fit of laughter that built up inside of him, but he had been in the same boat on several occasions himself and knew exactly how Kitt felt.  He was just excited to see his best friend take his first steps.

            "All right, Mr. Knight," the therapist said.

            Kitt started to turn a bright shade of red.  "Please, call me Kitt," he told her.

            "Alright, Kitt," she repeated with the correction, "what I'm going to have you do is place your hands on these two bars.  Jack and I will help you to your feet.  Just relax and let us help you."

            Kitt nodded and he placed his hands on the cold metal bars.  The therapists, Jack and Amy, held both of his biceps and pulled him up out of the chair.  

            "Try to straighten your legs," Amy told him as she watched Kitt struggle with the weight of his body.  "Good!" She commented when Kitt's legs straightened and his feet lay flat on the floor.  "Now, we know that you've been in a coma for some time, so we're going to slowly let you put weight on your legs, but we won't let you go.  If you feel any pain, tell us immediately."

            "Okay," Kitt said.  He began to feel the pressure on his feet and his legs felt as if they'd collapse at any moment.  The therapists noticed this and they let him gently fall back into the wheelchair.  "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, his gaze shifting from the therapists to Bonnie and Michael who watched on the side.

            "That's alright," Jack said.  "It's expected.  We're going to have you start off with some simple exercises…"

            After that 'simple' half-hour session, Kitt was nothing less than exhausted.  The only thing he wanted to do was go back to his room and sleep.  But then the nurse told him that he was being moved to the second floor, seeing that he no longer qualified to be in the ICU.

            "That's great news, Kitt," Bonnie told them once they were in the elevator.

            Kitt only moaned a yes as he held his head in his hand.   He was very happy to be lifted back into the bed and he relaxed into the pillows.  But his rest was cut short when a nurse brought in a tray and placed it on a table, which wheeled over to the bed and extended out to serve as a tray table.

            "Food?" Kitt asked when she left.  

            "Looks like only chicken soup and Jell-O," Michael said looking at it.

            "Do you need help eating it?" Bonnie asked.

            "Bonnie, he's not a baby," Michael asked.

            "But this will be the first time he's eating, Michael," she retorted.

            "Please, don't argue over me," Kitt told them softly.  "I'd like to try this for myself."  Other than being rather hot, the soup was quite good and the wiggling green Jell-O felt good going down his sore throat.

            Kitt spent the remainder of the night watching the small black and white TV that hung next to the bed with Michael and Bonnie.  The program was quite comical, although Kitt fell asleep halfway through it.

ßßß

            After another three days had passed, Kitt was moved into yet another room, only this was usually for people staying a short while at the hospital.  When they wheeled him to his new location, Kitt noticed he would not be alone.  A small boy sat in the second bed playing a hand held video game.

            He looked up at Kitt and the nurses and smiled shyly.  "High Mary Jane," he said happily.

            "How are you today, Keith?" the nurse asked as she and another nurse helped Kitt into his bed.

            "I'm good," came the boy's reply.

            "That's good.  Keith, this is Kitt.  He'll be sharing this room with you until you're able to go home," Mary Jane said.  She checked her watch as she headed towards the door.  "I have to run.  You guys play nice."

            Kitt turned his head and their eyes met.  A smile spread across Keith's thin and pale face.  But Kitt noticed something he had never seen on a child before; Keith wore a hat on his head, but it appeared there was no hair under it.  Although his eyes were bright and cheerful, they seemed to have dark circles beneath them.

            "Hello, Keith," Kitt said in a friendly manner.  "I'm Kitt."

            "Nice to meet you."  Keith turned his game off.  "What are you here for?"

            Kitt thought a moment and decided it wasn't right to tell the boy exactly the reason why he was there.  "I'm recovering from surgery.  Why are you here?"

            Keith's smile faded a tiny bit.  "I'm sick.  I passed out in school a few days ago and they're keeping me here until they think I'm strong enough to go home.  But they said that would be tomorrow—maybe even today!"

            Kitt liked the boy's enthusiasm.  "Well, I'm glad I'm sharing a room with you," he said.  "What are you doing there?"

            "Oh," Keith replied looking at the game.  "I was playing my racing game."

            "What kind of race?"

            "Nascar."

            "You seem to have an interest in cars," Kitt said thoughtfully.

            "I love cars!  My favorite one is a Firebird.  They're really cool!  Corvettes are awesome too!"  He turned slightly in his bed to be able to face Kitt better.  "What's your favorite car?"

            Kitt laughed.  "I'd have to vote for a Firebird as well."

            "My mom knows a lady that got to ride in a cool black one!  This car could do everything—even talk!"  Kitt listened intently.  "She said that this car was the prettiest thing she ever saw—never a mark on it!"

            At that moment Michael walked into the room.  "I see you've got yourself a roommate, buddy."

            "Keith, this is my friend Michael.  Keith and I will be sharing this room until he goes home," Kitt explained.

            "Actually, I think that will be sooner than you think," Michael said pointing towards the door.  "I think your mother was down the hall talking to the receptionist, Keith.  I heard her mentioning she was here to pick up her son."

            "Awesome!" Keith said.  "Too bad I couldn't stay and talk more about cars with you, Kitt.  You've got good taste."

            "Perhaps we will meet again soon, Keith," Kitt suggested.

            Keith's mother spent some time with them that afternoon.  She was an extremely friendly lady, but seemed to be very stressed about her son's condition.  Nonetheless, she was pleased Kitt was there to cheer Keith up.

            When the young boy was gone, Michael came back into the room after seeing them off and sat next to Kitt.  "Nice kid," he said.

            "He's a very nice kid," Kitt agreed.

            "Its too bad though," Michael said quietly.  Kitt gave him a puzzled look.  "Kitt, Keith's mother told me that he's only been given another year to live."

            "What?" Kitt asked surprised.

            "He's got cancer and the chemotherapy is taking everything out of him.  And unfortunately, his cancer is incurable."

            "I wish there was something I could do for him," Kitt said.  

            "Unfortunately there's nothing you can do, partner," Michael told him.  "That's when you say to yourself life's not fair."


	5. Part V

Part V:

            It was two weeks and one day since Kitt had his surgery.  It would normally seem like a long time, but after he regained his consciousness, the time flew by like the wind.

            All the doctors, nurses, and the people associated with FLAG that knew of Kitt's procedure were not only proud of his accomplishments, but extremely impressed as well.  They were able to take him off of all oxygen uses after a week and a half of recovery, which was wonderful news, considering that Kitt's body had been in a coma for over two years.  Not only that, but he had been able to build his muscles back up just enough to allow him to walk short distances.  

            No one, however, could be prouder of Kitt than Michael.  He was extremely blissful to know that his worst fears weren't recognized and Kitt had pulled through even better than everyone expected.

            On the fifteenth day of his recovery, Kitt got word that he was being released.

            "Mr. Miles has informed the hospital that he's arranging a visiting nurse to see you every day, along with a private physical therapist," one of the nurses told him as they begun to take out his IV's.

            "Do you know when they'll be here?" Kitt asked as he rubbed his arm where the needle had been.  It almost surprised him to see a small trickle of blood oozing out of the microscopic hole the needle had created.  

            "Anytime now," she told him as she handed him gauze to hold to his arm to stop the bleeding.

            It wasn't surprising to Kitt when Michael was late.  Without Kitt there to force him to be on time, it was actually expected.  According to Devon, Michael Knight's middle name was late.

            It wasn't until the nurse brought a clipboard with a release form that Kitt began to worry.  He was embarrassed beyond belief to have to tell her that he was unfamiliar with the art of writing.

            "Don't worry, I'll take care of that," a voice said at the door.

            Kitt let out a sigh of relief when he saw Michael standing there.  

            "A little late, are we Mr. Knight?  Your poor brother was getting nervous," the nurse said with a small smile, as she looked Michael up and down.

            "Well, my brother will need to learn some patience," Michael joked, giving Kitt a quick wink with his eye.

            After that was said and done, Michael led Kitt down to the first floor and to the entrance.  Kitt was almost expecting to have to walk to the parking garage, but as he soon found out the car was already parked in the drop-off bay.  

            "Devon let me borrow it," Michael said as he opened the door and watched as Kitt slowly made his way into the passenger seat.

            Kitt looked around the Mercedes' interior, never having seen a car from the inside before.  It was one of the weirdest things he experienced by this point.  

            Michael quickly went to the driver's side and took his place at the wheel.  "Ready?" he asked while he started the engine.  Kitt nodded and quickly figured out how to buckle the seatbelt, just in case Michael decided to have his idea of fun.

            It was only a twenty-minute ride to the Foundation.  Kitt sat mostly in silence as Michael talked and pointed out different things.  Kitt knew he was trying, but his friend must have forgotten that Kitt had lived in this town his entire life.  In fact, the road they were presently on was the first road Kitt drove on during his test drive after being completed in the lab.

            The gates to the Knight Mansion were already open and Michael pulled in to drive down the long driveway.  Kitt knew this driveway better than anything.  He tried to take the scenery in all at once, now seeing his home from a different perspective.

            "Looks like Devon gathered up a small welcoming committee," Michael said as he entered the circular drop off section. He parked the car in front of the staircase where a few people Kitt would know were waiting for his arrival.

            "Welcome home, Kitt," Devon said as Kitt stepped out of the car with Michael's help.

            "Thank you, Devon," Kitt said.  He could begin to feel his cheeks get warm.

            The moment turned out to be extremely awkward for not only Kitt, but his friends as well.  Finally, Bonnie gently cleared her throat.  "Well, I'm sure Kitt is very tired.  We can all talk to him later."

            Everyone agreed and started to turn back inside.  Kitt gave Bonnie a small smile of appreciation when no one was looking and he proceeded to follow her and Michael inside.

            "Well, Kitt," Devon started, "Michael and Bonnie will show you to your room.  I wish I could tag along, but I've got yet another meeting to attend."

            When Devon had departed from the main entrance of the hall, Kitt followed Bonnie up the stairs, Michael behind them.  His room turned out to be the first door on the right, which was right across the hall from Michael's old room.  

            Kitt wondered a bit further into the room.  It was an average bedroom in the mansion, consisting of a double bed with two nightstands on either side, a dresser and armoire against the door wall, a desk between the two far windows, and a small square table accompanied by two chairs stood opposite the bed.  There were four separate doors; two being closets and one being a full bathroom, and the fourth was a set of French doors that led to a small balcony.  For all Kitt knew at the moment, the room was nice.  

            Bonnie walked over to one of the closets and opened the door to reveal several hangers of clothes.  "With Michael's help, much to Devon's displeasure, you already have a small wardrobe of clothes.  Of course you're allowed to return whatever you don't want."

            Kitt nodded in agreement.  He really didn't know what he was going to do with himself now.  He was sure he'd find some hobby that would keep him busy, but until then life would be slowly paced.

            "And if you're feeling up to it," Michael said, "I'll take you out to the best restaurant this side of the state."

            "Sounds good," Kitt said, wondering which 'best restaurant' Michael referred to.

            "Hm, but don't get him drunk or anything," Bonnie warned.

            "Please Bonnie," Kitt assured her, "I've done a great deal of research in the past to know what alcoholic beverages can do the human body."

            "The only thing I'll be doing to him is trying to get him out of computer mode," Michael said with a small glint in his eye.

            Kitt was impressed that night.  Michael had chosen a good place to eat, although it did take a long time before it they had a chance to sit down and actually eat the food.  After having desert, Michael and Kitt headed off.

            They engaged in several topics of conversation during the night so far, but none was as entertaining as Michael's driving skills.

            "Honestly Michael, you would drive so quickly when there wasn't any need," Kitt told him.

            "Kitt, there was always a method behind my madness," Michael said in his down-to-earth tone.

            "Yes, and that mostly included a nice looking girl in a cute skirt."

            Michael slowly nodded his head with reasoning.  "Sometimes that became a factor…but you can't compare to me anymore."

            "Oh, I'm sure I'd still be a better driver.  I might not be a car in body anymore, but I did spend a good deal of time living in one to know the ins and outs of techniques."

            Michael suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and put the vehicle into park.  "Alright, mister wise guy, how about you show me those wonderful skills of yours?"

            "Without a driver's license, Michael?" Kitt asked appalled.  

            "But you already have all of that, remember Kitt?  Devon's arrangements?"

            Kitt remembered and smiled.  He opened the passenger door and traded spots with the original driver.  He had to adjust the position of the seat, being only a mere five foot nine inches compared to Michael's six foot four.  After that was straightened out, Kitt pulled back the shift lever and hit the gas with his foot—although it was a little harder than he wanted.  His only reaction was to immediately slam his foot on the brakes.

            Michael had put his hand on the dashboard as if to stop himself from flying forward.  "That was smooth."

            "Never mind," Kitt snapped and made a second attempt, this time doing it perfectly.  They were only three miles from the house, so it wasn't a long time for Kitt to be driving, but he parked the car in the back garage just the same.

            "Well?" he asked once they shut both doors of the car.

            Michael shrugged his shoulders.  "That's good for a beginner."

            "I'll have you know that I was never pulled over for speeding, traffic violations, or any other misdemeanor when I drove solo during our missions," Kitt recapped.  Michael could only make faces at the other man as they walked down the dimly lit path back to the house.

            "Michael?" Kitt asked suddenly, almost sounding too shy to say anything more.

            "Yeah?"

            Kitt thought how ridiculous this would sound if he did ask.  "Where is it?"

            "Where's what, Kitt?"

            "My old body?"

            Michael stopped and looked at the younger person before him.  He just realized that he had never looked over the final product of his friend since that day when they tried to teach him how to walk.  Kitt was much healthier looking that he had been even a few days before.  His hair was neatly styled now, compared to back then.  He was wearing a plain red button-down shirt and blue jeans and white tennis shoes.  He was the average size of most American males, being 5'9", and a 145 pounds.  His face was slim enough, his nose was only slightly rounded, and his eyebrows were perfect.  They had chosen a good candidate for Kitt to become, in Michael's opinion.  Who knows…maybe there would be some competition now.

            "Do you want to see it?" Michael asked finally.   

            "Would it hurt to try?"

            Michael laughed and motioned for Kitt to follow him back down the path and to the laboratory.  There was a single spot light on that illuminated the side door that Michael opened cautiously, hoping the alarm wasn't on.  He was relieved it wasn't.  

            Kitt kept his fingers in his side pockets as he followed Michael into the warehouse.  After a switch was flipped on, Kitt saw all the high-tech equipment that was used to bring him to life.  But it wasn't long before he spotted the very thing that he had almost been scared of to see.

            He passed Michael slowly to the covered form of a car.  Michael took the liberty of grabbing a corner of the tarp and yanked it over the hood, causing the air to lift the remainders off to the trunk.

            Kitt started at the front end of the car for the longest time.  He had been out of his body a few times in the past, but he never looked at it from the outside knowing quite well that he would never be going back in.          

            "You alright?" Michael asked, noting his companion's silence.

            Kitt didn't answer.  Michael's two words only snapped him out of his trance and he continued to inspect the black t-top.  He went to the driver's side and looked in on the dash.  The one thing he did know, he had never seen what the inside of the car looked like.  Now he understood what Michael had meant by "Darth Vader's bathroom" ten years ago.  Kitt was familiar with the movie Star Wars, but never did grasp the concept.  

            A hand slipped between Kitt and the car door and pulled on the handle.  A small click was heard and the door opened.  Kitt didn't look at Michael, but moved aside to have the interior fully revealed to him.  

            Kitt took a step back after noticing something that started to bother him.  "The voice panel is missing."

            Michael remembered that Kitt had known where all of the buttons and gadgets were on the dashboard, so it was only fitting he would notice something was missing—especially when that something was the three-columned panel that sat above the steering wheel.

            "Bonnie didn't replace it yet, I guess," Michael said looking over to the table where Bonnie had done most of her work.

            Kitt nodded and moved past Michael to the table.  His hands slowly left his pockets and extended to the small black box that was nestled in a shoebox on the table.  He held the small box in one hand and gently pulled out the voice panel that was still wired to it.

            Kitt gently turned the panel over in his hands, wondering what it looked like to see those lights flashing whenever he spoke.  

            Michael came up next to him and watched.  He didn't know what he should say, if there even was anything to say.  

            Fortunately, Kitt helped him with that decision.  "Its strange now to think that this was me," he said calmly.  "I was born in this very room.  I first saw you in this room.  And the old me died in this room."

            "You didn't die, Kitt.  Just reborn."

            "I understand that, Michael.  But everyone knows me as KITT—the Knight Industries Two Thousand.  To many I was nothing but a talking car that could do tremendous things."  He paused for the longest moment.  "Did I do the right thing?"

            Michael was glad he asked that this time.  With a warm smile and his hand resting on Kitt's shoulder he said, "Yes."

            The side of Kitt's mouth curled into a smile and he settled the CPU back into the box and put the lid on it.  "I just hope you don't forget that I'm still more intelligent."

            "We'll put that to the test," Michael said as his hand was replaced by his entire arm that wrapped itself around Kitt's shoulders.  

            Michael and Kitt returned to the mansion and sat out on the patio with a cold glass of lemonade.

            "I'll never forget that look on Devon's face when I said I had lost you to a woman whose car broke down," Michael said after taking a sip of his drink.

            "We had some good times, although a great many of them was after something tragic," Kitt recalled.  "But if there's one thing that'll stick in my mind for the rest of my life is you first sitting down in that driver's seat."

            "I honestly thought Devon was crazy when he told me the car could think."

            "I should have counted the number of times you lectured me on our first mission," Kitt said picking up his glass from the table.  "You even told me I was worse than a divorce."

            "And you wanted custody of yourself."

            "But of course."  They both laughed.

            "That was the good ol' days," Michael said leaning back in the chair and resting his foot on his opposite leg.

            They sat in silence for a long time after that, and finally Kitt decided he needed rest.  Michael sat outside by himself for yet another hour after that, thinking about the past, present, and wondered what the future could possibly bring.

ßßß

            Kitt took the next day to do his own exploration of the Knight Mansion.  He knew the layout quite well from when the blue prints had been downloaded into his memory when he first came into being, but now it was time to see what those places really looked like.

            Kitt wondered idly around the house, looking at various things that sat around for decoration, observed several rooms, and met familiar faces that greeted him when he passed.

            Afterwards, he had the urge to see what nature had to offer outdoors.  He headed down the stairs and went around the corner, having no idea that there would be someone coming from the opposite end.

            "I'm so sorry!" Kitt said after he bumped into a girl carrying a folder full of papers that now were sprawled on the floor.

            "Its alright," she said kneeling down in her skirt to pick them up.

            Kitt gathered as many as he could and stood up at the same time she did.  He handed them to her and received a shy thank you.  "I don't believe we've ever met," he said as he studied her features of curly blonde hair and green eyes."

            Her cheeks turned a shade of crimson red.  "I actually just started here a few months ago," she told him, hugging the folder to her chest.

            "Well then, I should introduce myself," Kitt said extending his hand.  "I'm Kitt."

            The younger girl's eyes quickly widened.  "Kitt?  I've heard so much about you."

            "Really?" Kitt said, almost not surprised.  

            "You were that car," she stated.  "Sorry," she said once noticing that she must have been the hundredth person who referred to him as the car.  "I didn't mean to be so rude.  I'm Rachael."  She shook Kitt's hand.

            "It's a pleasure," Kitt said. 

            For the next couple of days Kitt noticed that every time he saw Rachael he couldn't help but stare at her.  And what made him feel even stranger was be when she would give him a shy smile back.  Being a car for ten years never gave him a chance to completely interact with humans for a long period of time, (except Michael, Bonnie, Devon, and RC3).

            Another thing that didn't help him figure this ordeal out was his pride to ask Michael or Bonnie what he was feeling.  He felt ridiculous and helpless when he had to ask them for advice because most of the time it would involve something that was every day happenings to most people.

            However, finally he couldn't help it.  After his last day of therapy, Kitt sought Michael out.  He was lucky enough to find him sitting by himself outside on the patio reading a book.

            Kitt took a seat across the table from Michael and folded his hands on the table.  "How are you Michael?"

            Michael held up his index finger to indicate to Kitt to hold on a second.  Once he finished his paragraph he replaced the bookmark and shut the covers closed.  "You look distressed."

            "You could put it that way," Kitt replied.  "Michael, I'm confused.  I'm feeling something that I've never experienced before."

            "You mean about Rachael?  That new receptionist that works a few days a week?"  Kitt's mouth opened slightly completely stunned that Michael knew something about this already.

            After a moment, Kitt sat back in his chair with a smile.  "So how long have you known?"  
            Michael chuckled.  "Only a few days.  I saw you say hi to her."

            "I greet everyone I know if I see them and if they see me," Kitt pointed out.

            "Ah, but this was different, Kitt," Michael said.  "That was the kind of smile someone would give if they were shy around another person."

            "Michael, I've never been known to be shy," added Kitt.

            "Exactly.  Which means there's something there."  Michael sat on the edge of his seat and softened his voice.  "Alright, every day you see her.  And everyday you say hi, but can't seem to say anything more, right?"

            "I suppose that's the way of it.  But what is that all supposed to mean?"

            "You like her!"

            Kitt's eyes widened.  "Me?  But how would I know for sure…"

            "Kitt, if you feel all funny inside whenever you see her, then you feel something for her.  Trust me, pal."

            Kitt thought for a moment.  "Alright.  I understand what you're telling me.  What I don't understand is what do I do about it?"

            "Ask her out," Michael said simply.

            "Easier said than done," Kitt said.  "I've never done that before.  I don't have the experience like you do, Michael."

            Michael's faced turned a little red from embarrassment.  Then after clearing his throat he said, "Just get to know her first.  Look, if I saw Devon's calendar right then you'll have your chance."

            "What do you mean?"

            "There's some kind of 20th Anniversary Banquet coming up at the end of the month.  You can ask her to go with you," Michael said clearly.

            Kitt pondered the idea for a moment.  "I guess so," he said finally.  

            "Oh hi Kitt," Rachael said one afternoon when Kitt walked by.  "Where are you off to today?"

            "I'm not sure," he said honestly.  "I'm actually thinking of taking the Knight Two Thousand for a ride, but I can't seem to find anyone to accompany me."

            "I see," she replied.  "Well, I get off in an hour…and my car happens to be in the shop…"

            "Would you like me to take you home?" Kitt asked after taking her hint.

            "I'd be delighted," Rachael said, showing off her pearly white teeth.  

            "Good," Kitt said putting his hands in his pockets.  "I'll see you in an hour."

            Kitt turned on his heels and walked down the hall and into a side room where Michael waited on a sofa. "So?" he asked when the younger man walked in.

            "It's arranged for me to take her home," Kitt said.  "Michael, now what?  I did what you said, but I'm nervous now.  What if I make a fool of myself?"

            "Kitt, I'm sure she understands.  From what I've heard from Bonnie, Rachael's a really nice girl trying to get on her own two feet herself.  She's single, lives in a small house on the other side of town, and pretty.  What more could you ask for?"

            "But will Devon allow me to take the car?" Kitt added.

            Michael waved his hand.  "I'm sure Devon trusts you more than anyone around here…"

            "You want to take the Knight Two Thousand to bring some girl home?" Devon asked when Kitt asked for permission, Michael standing next to him.

            "Devon, I'm sure Kitt would take good care of it," Michael said before Kitt could defend himself.  "Besides, if anyone's familiar with that car its him!"

            "Yes, I'm aware of that Michael, but can Kitt handle it as a human being?" Devon inquired looking at Kitt.

            "I simply put it auto cruise mode and keep all other functions off," Kitt told him.  "And you have my assurance that no harm will come to the car."

            Kitt paced the main entrance of the mansion as he waited for Rachael.  He could feel the palms of his hands getting sweaty and he tried over and over what he would say to her for the time they were in the car.  

            "Are you alright?" asked a gentle voice.

            Kitt looked over his shoulder to see Rachael standing behind him holding her purse and a jacket.  "I'm fine," he said casually.  "Ready?"

            Her answer was a nod and he opened the front door for her.  The black t-top Trans Am was parked in front waiting patiently for them.  

            "We're taking that car?" She asked in surprise.

            "Is that okay?" Kitt asked quickly, afraid that would displease her.

            "Kitt, I think that's the greatest thing in the world!  I've never even seen the inside of that car before," she replied with delight.

            Kitt took a sigh of relief as he opened the passenger door and she promptly got in.  He went to the other side and took a deep breath before getting in the driver's seat.  

            Once inside, Kitt had that strange feeling again about being the driver instead of the vehicle itself.  Thankfully, he already drove it from the garage to the front driveway, which gave him a chance to see what it felt like to actually drive it before letting Rachael see him make a fool of himself.

            Switching the start button, the engine of the Knight Two Thousand roared.  Kitt turned to Rachael.  "Ready?"

            "Am I ever," she said holding onto the door handle.

            Kitt pulled the shift lever back to "D" and gripped both ends of the steering wheel and then let his foot press on the accelerator.  It was easy enough getting onto the street, but Kitt was not only nervous about having Rachael in the car, but doing something that would hurt someone else, seeing that the car they were driving couldn't get a dent in the fender even if he rammed a wall.

            "So, where do you live?" Kitt asked.

            "Do you know where Pilot Drive is?" she asked.

            "Off of West Main Street?" 

            "Yeah."

            "I know where it is."  He thought to himself after that, trying to think of something he could say to her.  "Are you hungry or anything?  I'd be glad to get you something to eat."

            "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," she said quickly.

            "You wouldn't be.  I've been bored silly since I've completed all of my physical therapy," he answered.

            "Then whatever you'd like to do, I'd be willing to tag along," she said with a cheerful smile.

            Kitt found a small pizza place that Michael would always go to on a Friday night when they were home.  He knew that it was easy and cheap, so they could walk in and walk out.

            "Is this okay?"

            "I love pizza."

            They both got out of the car at the same time and went inside.  Thankfully the restaurant was fairly empty.  It was more like a fast food restaurant, although you could stay in and eat there.

            Rachael was intrigued through the meal with Kitt's stories about what it was like to be born a computer and end up where he is now.  She couldn't help laughing when he told her that he used to think Michael was crazy for eating such things like pizza.

            It wasn't long after that Kitt found himself back inside his old body driving the younger girl home.  She pointed out her street and house and Kitt pulled in, putting the car in park.

            "Thanks for everything, Kitt," she said shyly.  "You really didn't have to go through all of that trouble."

            Kitt smiled, knowing that his face must be red as a cherry at that moment.  "No," he said gently.  "I didn't mind it at all.  We should do it again sometime."

            "I'd like that," she replied and opened the passenger door.

            Kitt watched her until she unlocked the door, waved good-bye, and was inside.  He smiled to himself internally as he put the car in reverse and drove home.


	6. Part VI

Part VI:

            After a few weeks had gone by, Kitt found his life changed drastically before him.  He would find himself offering to drive Rachael home quite frequently, although she told him that she had her car back.  But that didn't stop him from eating lunch with her out on the patio almost every day.

            And although Kitt was very happy with his life, he received some news that broke the joys of laughter whenever he thought about it.  His young friend, Keith, which he had met in the hospital, wasn't doing so well.

            For days Kitt contemplated what he could do, but he would return the to same result; there was nothing he could do to help the boy's condition.  Kitt had contacted his mother and explained to her who he was and asked if there was anything he could do.  "Just seeing you would be helpful," she had told him.  "He talked about you for days after he came home."

            "Devon," Kitt asked as he knocked on the door to Devon Miles' office.  

            "Ah, Kitt!" Devon said cheerfully.  "What can I do for you?"

            Kitt sauntered in and held his hands behind his back.  "Would you mind if I borrowed the Knight Two Thousand for the afternoon?"

            "Bringing Rachael home again?" Devon asked with amusement twinkling in his eye.

            "No, actually," Kitt responded.  "The young boy I know from the hospital is very sick.  I wanted to show him the car and take him for a ride before he got worse."

            Devon smiled.  "Kitt, you never cease to amaze me.  You're the kindest person I know.  Of course, the car is yours for today."

            Kitt thanked him humbly and retreated to the garage.  He was used to getting in the black t-top now.  He knew the interior by heart and could find the buttons blindfolded.

            When Kitt arrived at the hospital, he found Keith's mother waiting for him at the front desk.  "You must be Kitt," she said with a forced smile.  Kitt figured from her expression that she was very tired.

            "How did you guess?"

            "I saw the car," she said pointing outside the front window.

            "I see.  You wouldn't mind if I took Keith for a short ride, would you?"

            She shook her head.  "He needs something to keep that smile on his face."

            Kitt found Keith on the second floor, sitting in a bed wearing dinosaur pajamas.  It almost brought tears to his eyes to know his condition.  But thankfully, he wasn't wired up to any machines this time.  The only reason they were keeping him there was if he became extremely week and needed immediate medical attention like he did only a week before.

            "Hello, Keith," Kitt said from the doorway.

            "Kitt!" Keith exclaimed when he looked up.  "Did you come to see me?"

            "You didn't think I've forgotten you?" Kitt asked, receiving a smile in return.  "I have a surprise for you, actually.  Thought it might cheer you up."

            "Where?  What is it?"

            "Well, you'll have to come with me."

            "But the doctors said I can't leave the room," Keith said sadly, his shoulders lowering.

            "They said it would be alright; just this once."

            Kitt brought Keith downstairs in a wheelchair, his mother following close behind.  At first, Keith didn't understand why Kitt brought him outside and stopped at the wheelchair ramp.  But when Kitt spoke to his wristwatch he immediately understood and it was nothing but pure delight that filled his heart.

            "Wow…" Keith said when a shiny black t-top Trans Am stopped in front of them, with a red scanner beaming back and forth on the front bumper.  He stared in awe when he noticed there was no one inside.

Kitt kneeled down next to him.  "Would you like to go for a quick ride?" he asked.

            "Would I!" Keith exclaimed.

            Kitt opened the passenger door, lifted the young boy, and placed him in the seat.  He assured his mother that they wouldn't be long and he got into the car as well.

            "Welcome aboard the Knight Two Thousand," Kitt reiterated the very words Devon spoke to Michael ten years ago.

            "Kitt…is this?"

            "The car that you heard about from your mother's friend?  Yes Keith, this is the very one."

            "But…where did you get it?" Keith said reaching out to touch the closest TV monitor in front of him.

            Kitt put the car in drive and they started for the exit of the parking lot.  "Lets just say I have my connections," he told him.

            Keith was thrilled to no end to be riding in the car of his dreams.  It was the smoothest ride he ever had in a car.  The body was awesome, but the dashboard was something else.  It was everything he imagined.  

            "Can you make it talk?" he asked, remembering the most important part of the machine.

            "You're talking to it already," Kitt said.

            Keith tilted his head.  "I am?  But why isn't it talking back?"

            "It is.  It's sitting next to you."  Kitt noticed that the boy was still quite confused.  "Keith, I am the computer of this car."

            "No way," Keith said.  "But you're a grown-up!"

            "I'm sure it's hard to believe, but its true.  Keith, do you know why I was in the hospital with you?"  Keith shook his head.  "It was because my memory board, the very one that was lodged inside this car, was transferred to a human body.  After my partner left the Foundation, there was nothing for me to do anymore.  I decided to have the surgery to lead a new life."

            "So…if you were still inside the car, I'd be hearing the same voice?"  
            Kitt laughed.  "Yes."

            "Awesome…"

            It didn't seem like a long ride, but Kitt knew they were out longer than they should have been.  He wanted to bring Keith across country if he could.  But he tried his best to let Keith share the experience his dreams had; from a small turbo boost, to reaching one hundred miles per hour, Keith would never forget this day for the rest of his life.

            When they were back in the parking lot, Keith noticed his mother waiting patiently on a side bench.  He frowned when the engine shut off, but he was still the happiest person in the world.  "Thanks a lot, Kitt.  You're the coolest person I know."

            "Thank you, Keith," Kitt said.  "But I have something for you to keep."  Keith's eyes got wide as Kitt reached behind into the back seat and pulled out a small box and placed it in the small hands of the boy.

            "Cool!" He said as he held the box up to see a small model of the Trans Am.  

            "Open it," Kitt told him.

            Keith pulled open the side and picked the car up.  A large smile spread across his face when he turned the car over to see white writing reading "_KITT_" on the flat bottom.  "Thanks a lot."

            Keith finished his wonderful time by sitting on the hood of the car while his mother took a picture.  Unfortunately, he started to become very tired and needed a long rest.  He couldn't thank Kitt enough as he returned to his room on the second floor.  

            Keith's mother, however, was probably even more thankful.  "You made his life," she said.  

            "I couldn't possibly have done that much," Kitt replied.

            "But you did," she said.  "You gave him something that no one else could give him.  To see him act like a ten-year-old is a blessing."

ßßß

            Later that week Kitt was informed by Devon that the Foundation's yearly banquet wouldn't be complete without him.  Michael laughed at the statement, but wasn't too happy when he was told he should be there as well.  Especially when Kitt told him that it wouldn't be complete without him either.

            If there was one thing Kitt was very aware of, it was Michael's strong distaste for any sort of formal affairs that the Foundation was involved with.  He knew that if Michael wasn't there, there was no chance that he would enjoy himself.

            "You're going with Bonnie?" Kitt asked suddenly when he heard the news.

            "As friends," Michael stressed.  "I figured that if I was going, I might as well drag someone along to dance with me.  Otherwise I'd be bored to death."

            Kitt thought for a moment.  "Then where does that leave me?"

            "Find someone for yourself," Michael suggested.  "C'mon, pal.  Don't tell me there isn't one person that you can't think of to ask."

            "Well…"

            "That's the spirit.  She'll be bound to say yes," Michael assured him.

            Kitt shook his head at Michael's certainty.  It wasn't that he was scared of rejection…he just didn't know how to go about anything like that.

            The night before the banquet, Kitt had to push himself to make his decision.  He wanted to ask Rachael, but he was afraid that she would take it the wrong way and tell him they're only friends.

"Rachael!" Kitt called as he spotted her heading for the door at the end of her work day.  "I know you're on your way out, but can you spare a short moment?"

            Rachael laughed.  "What can I do for ya, Kitt?"

            Kitt's head was spinning with thoughts.  There was no way out of it now.  "I know this is very short notice, but…" he paused for a moment.  "Would you accompany me to the banquet tomorrow night?"

            Rachael stared at him.  For a second Kitt was sure she was thinking what he feared.  But to his pleasant surprise her answer was, "I'd love to.  When should I be ready?"

            "I can pick you up at 5:30?"

            "See you tomorrow then," she said and continued her way out the door.

            "Well?" a voice said from behind Kitt once Rachael was out of range.  

            Kitt sighed.  "Michael, you really must stop spying on me every minute of the day."

            "Just making up for old times, buddy.  So what did she say?"

            "If you were listening properly you would have heard that she agreed."

            5:30 quickly rolled around on Saturday night.  Kitt arrived in Rachael's driveway exactly on time.  He felt extremely stiff in his black tuxedo.  He had told Michael before he left that he looked like an idiot, but Bonnie assured him that he looked great.

            Kitt adjusted his jacket as he stepped up to the front door and proceeded to ring the doorbell.  He could hear scurrying around inside and suddenly the door opened.  

            Kitt's eyes grew slightly wider as he surveyed the beautiful girl before him.  Her blonde hair was pulled back into a French twist, and she displayed a simple, sparkling black dress.  

            "Is there something on my face?" She asked with a slight laugh.

            Kitt snapped out of his trance and shook his head.  "You look stunning."

            Rachael took his offered arm and followed his lead to the car.  

            The large banquet hall in the Knight Mansion was decorated with chandeliers and large bouquets of flowers.  There was only one long rectangular table, which was situated at the front of the room.  The rest of the tables were round, able to hold eight people and were scattered around an open dance floor.  

            Kitt entered the hall with Rachael at his side.  This would be the first banquet for both of them, and neither was quite sure on what to do.  Thankfully Michael was already there and quickly approached them.

            "My, you look splendid, Rachael," he complimented.  

            "Thank you, Mr. Knight," she replied, her cheeks hinting a small blush.

            "Michael," he corrected her.  "I'm not into this whole fancy dinner thing.  Usually I would get Kitt to back me up with an excuse and we'd get out of them.  But seeing I'm not technically working for FLAG anymore, I don't have any work to contend with."

            "Which is impressive to say the least," Kitt commented.  "The first time you'll be staying is the first party after you retired, so to speak."

            "Wise mouth," Michael said as he turned to look for Bonnie.  "I'll catch you guys later."

            The dinner went fairly well.  Although Michael complained that his steak wasn't nearly the size it should have been, Kitt and Rachael were plenty satisfied.

            After the courses had been served, the small orchestral quartet began to play.  Bonnie insisted that if Michael was her date, he was going to dance with her.  Unfortunately for Kitt, he and Michael had made a deal before that if one had to dance the other would as well.

            "You're a very good dancer," Rachael said softly as they circled their area.  

            "Not as good as you," he replied.  "You're practically an expert."

            "Only because I've been to a lot of weddings," she laughed.  

            After almost half an hour of dancing, Kitt decided that it was time for a change of scenery.  Although he liked the classical choice of music, he needed some fresh air.  And what would be a better way than to spend some quality time with his date?

            Rachael agreed to a short walk around the mansion's grounds.  She only had been past the main house once, and she heard that the garden was beautifully kept.

            It couldn't have been a more perfect night.  The half moon was just enough to illuminate the sidewalk and the bushes as the two walked hand in hand.  Only the sounds of Rachael's shoes clunking against the cement echoed into the air.

            They stopped at the border of the pool area and faced one another.  "I can't begin to tell you how I enjoy the time we spend together," Kitt stated, his voice soft and smooth.

            "Kitt…" Rachael started.

            Kitt released her hand.  "I know," he said looking down at his feet and putting his hands in is pockets.  "You like me as a friend."

            "Of course I do," she told him.  "Kitt, you're the nicest person I've ever met.  You're kind, thoughtful, handsome…but I know about your past and I'm sure you're not ready for any sort of commitments."

            "I don't understand…"

            "Kitt, I like you more than you think I do."

            "How much?" Kitt asked getting closer, and his voice going down to almost a whisper.

            "Very much," came the answer.

            "More than friends?" 

            "I wouldn't mind."

            Kitt and Rachael's noses were practically touching.  Kitt had never felt anything like this before.  He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next.  Should he do what Michael would always do whenever he was about to leave some girl they helped in the past?  Kitt leaned close enough to give Rachael the clue on what he was trying to gather the courage to do.  Fortunately for him, Rachael finished the thought when her lips gently met his.

            A surge of energy swept through Kitt's body almost at once.  It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt before.  Even more so than when he was in the Knight Two Thousand and Michael would press the gas petal down to the floor and the car would reach up to 120 mph in ten seconds.

            Rachael backed away slowly and looked deeply into his blue eyes.  "Was that okay?"

            "Even more than expected," Kitt replied in a whisper.  

            Rachael smiled and returned to her previous position, reaching up only slightly to kiss him again.  This time Kitt tried for himself.  He moved his mouth along with hers and fulfilled his desire to learn why Michael always kissed girls he liked.

ßßß

            Michael was very impressed to find out how Kitt's night really went.  He knew that Kitt and Rachael had left the party early, and the next morning he was determined to find out why.  Kitt of course, not being able to stand Michael's constant harassment told him in layman's terms what happened, but he wasn't going to find out anything more.

            Kitt's goal in life right now was to keep Michael guessing what was going on between he and Rachael.  He knew Michael's mind would wonder further than it needed to, but Kitt knew the real truth.  The time by the pool area didn't last long, but it was memorable.  And it was the reason why he was having dinner with her the following night.

            "All set?" Michael asked as he stepped into Kitt's open doorway.

            Kitt held up two shirts.  "Which one?"

            Michael shook his head with an entertained laugh.  "Either one would be fine."

            Kitt automatically released the one in his left hand and put on the blue shirt that was clenched in his right fist.  "I'm not nervous, just to let you know."

            "I can see that," Michael said.

            "Michael, I'm running a little late.  I told her I'd meet her at the restaurant by six," he responded.

            Michael looked at his watch.  "Six?  Kitt…it's only 5:15.  You've got plenty of time."

            Kitt finished dressing, grabbed his wallet off the dresser and put it in his pocket.  "Okay.  I'm all set.  I'll see you in a couple of hours."

            "Maybe if you get lucky not until tomorrow morning," Michael winked at him.

            "Michael, please.  I'm much more professional than that.  It'd only be our second official date."  Kitt walked by him and down the hall to the staircase.  

            Kitt was glad he left earlier than Michael said was necessary.  Traffic was slow in the center of town and it caused him to drive into the parking lot of _Luigi's Italian Hideout_ at precisely 6:00.  

            It wasn't unusual for the parking lot to be filled; this restaurant was one of the best in town, according to Michael.  Kitt parked the t-top in the far corner of the lot and went inside the building.  He settled down once he saw that Rachael was nowhere in sight.  The waiter brought him to a table for two and Kitt told him that he was waiting for someone.  

            After half an hour, Kitt began to worry.  He didn't think that Rachael would be the type to stand him up.  They had such a wonderful time at the banquet and she said she was looking forward to their dinner that night.

            Kitt looked at his watch for the hundredth time.  He sighed and shifted his position, hoping that when he looked up at the door he would see her walk in.  Instead, he noticed a tall brunette heading his way.

            She sat at the table in front of him, but sat so she would face his direction.  Kitt turned his vision back to the glass of water that sat still before him.  He was starting to fear the worst.  What if she had a car accident?  What if she was robbed?

            "How long have you been waiting?"

            Kitt looked up after being knocked out of his daze.  "Excuse me?" He asked when he noticed the brunette staring at him.

            "I gather you've been sitting there waiting for someone," she said.  

            "Perhaps," Kitt replied.  

            The woman stood up with her purse in her hands and moved to Kitt's table.  She sat down across from him and placed her purse on the floor.

            "I don't mean to be rude, but she should be here at any moment," Kitt told her, feeling a little uncomfortable.

            "I'll leave as soon as she comes.  I usually sit alone on Sunday nights."  Kitt noticed that she had a seductive look to her expression.  Her dark brown eyes seemed to be taking him apart piece by piece, wondering who he was.  "How rude of me!"  She exclaimed.  "I'm Tina Sampson."

            "Kitt Knight," Kitt introduced himself as he shook her extended hand.  "Why do you come here by yourself?"

            "I love this place.  My boyfriend and I would come here every Sunday night.  He died about a year ago," she finished, although Kitt didn't think she sounded as mournful as she could have been about the subject.

            "I'm sorry," he said.  

            "So what kind of work do you do, Kitt?  You don't mind if I call you by your first name?" she asked, placing her chin on top of her folded hands, her elbows almost touching the other on the table.

            "Right now I don't have an exact profession," Kitt admitted.  "I guess you could say I'm a free lance."

            "I see," she said.  

            Kitt spent a good hour or more talking to Tina.  They had ordered dinner, although Kitt hoped that he wouldn't be caught eating with another woman if Rachael decided to finally walk in.  He had never met such an intriguing woman before.  She reminded him of someone he and Michael met years ago, but he wasn't so sure of whom.

            After having desert and a glass of wine, Kitt and Tina exited the restaurant and walked together to the parking lot.  Unfortunately they found disaster had struck when Tina found her front right tire had been slashed and she didn't have a spare.

            "Wonderful," she said placing her hands on her hips.  "And I don't have a towing service, either."

            "I'd be happy to drive you home," Kitt offered. 

            "Oh, I couldn't let you go out of your way," she told him.

            "Where do you live?"

            "Park Center Lane."

            Kitt smiled.  "Its on my way."

            Tina followed him to the back of the lot where the Trans Am sat waiting.  "Beautiful car," she said.

            "Well, its not exactly mine," he said as he opened the door.  "I'm boring it for a little while."

            Once situated inside, Kitt started the engine with the push of a button.  Tina looked around the interior with deep interest.  "Miraculous," she said.  "I've never seen such a machine."

            "Neither have I," Kitt said as he pulled out of the spot and proceeded towards the road.

            It wasn't a long drive to Tina's house; they arrived only ten minutes after leaving the restaurant.  Tina offered for him to come inside, and although Kitt refused at first, he followed her into her large house.  

            "Make yourself at home," she said as she pointed to a room to the right.

            Kitt watched her walk into another room, which he thought must be the kitchen.  The room he was in served as the living room; drastically furnished with oriental type furniture and deep rich colors.  Kitt noticed that the only pictures on the wall were single Japanese symbols that meant nothing to him.  

            Kitt was startled by Tina's return. She held two martini glasses in her hands and let her long brown hair down to hang over her shoulders.  "Sit," she said kindly, taking a seat herself.

            Kitt sat down on the edge of a sofa cushion and folded his hands, although he had to separate them to take the glass from Tina when she held it out to him.  He had never had alcohol before and was afraid that he would start to act abnormally, although he doubted that would happen with one little drink.

            "So tell me," Tina started.  "Where did the name Kitt come from?"

            Kitt didn't expect such a question.  He had no idea how to answer it without telling her his entire past.  "I'm not quite sure," he told her.  Obviously it was a lie, which wasn't like him to tell one.

            "I see," she said seductively.  She crossed her legs and leaned towards him from the other sofa.  "Where are you staying, since you don't really have a job."

            "The Knight Mansion, actually," he said before he thought over his answer.  He inwardly shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

            Tina shifted in her seat at his answer.  It was the answer she had hoped for.  "So, that would explain your last name.  Were you related to Wilson Knight?"

            Kitt looked at her unknowingly.  "Not exactly.  Its more of a coincidence that our last names are the same."  

            Out of nowhere Tina leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a small compact and opened it.  "Cigarette?"

            Kitt looked at her surprised.  "I don't smoke," he informed her.

            She laughed. "Neither do I, but I like to offer them anyway."  She snapped the lid shut and it seemed as if dust blew out of it and into Kitt's face.

            Kitt coughed a bit, but didn't think anything of her slight rudeness to shut the case directly in front of his face.  He took another sip of his martini and placed the near empty glass on the coffee table.  When he sat back his head felt extremely heavy and dizzy.

            Tina smiled and placed her glass next to Kitt's.  She slyly stood up and sat down next to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and placing the other on his chest.

            Kitt shuddered under her touch and attempted to move away, but was stopped when the woman aggressively turned his head to hers and started to intensely kiss him.  Kitt's body began to relax, although his head was still spinning.  He had to admit that Tina's performance was pleasurable.

            Tina's fingers traced an imaginary outline on his chest and undid the first two buttons of his shirt.  Kitt moaned as she did this and her mouth moved to his ear.  "Do you remember anything about FLAG's computer system," she asked in a whisper.  

            "A little…" Kitt tried to get out as he began to squirm under her adding weight.  

            "Do you know the code?"

            Kitt moaned out a yes as she pressed her lips against his once again.  But when she moved to sit on his lap, his mind came back into focus.  He pulled his head away and pushed her body off of his, immediately standing up.  

            "Kitt?" Tina asked as she adjusted her blouse and sat upright on the sofa.

            "Its been charming, but I really must be on my way," Kitt told her politely.  He turned and stumbled out of the room and to the car that waited for him out front.  He felt so dizzy that he had to put the Knight Two Thousand on Auto Cruise so he could get home in one piece.

            Tina watched Kitt depart from the driveway in his fancy car.  She knew what that car was and that Kitt was the CPU that used to control it.  However, her plan didn't go the way she had hoped.  She touched her lips before turning around to sit down next to a telephone.  After dialing a number and waiting a few rings someone finally picked up.

            "I didn't get it," she said on one end.  "It wasn't enough powder to keep him under control.  We'll have to try something else."  She paused as she listened to the other person.  "Yes, I know exactly what would get his attention."


	7. Part VII

Part VII:

            "What do you mean someone tried to seduce you?" Devon asked when Kitt told them what had happened.  Bonnie sat in a chair across from Devon at his desk and Michael stood behind her, neither believing what they were hearing.

            "She blew some sort of powder in my face, and I think that's what made me relax so quickly," Kitt explained.  "I really had no idea what was going on until she moved onto me."

            Michael usually would've congratulated Kitt on getting into such a position, but the circumstances were much different.  "What was she saying?"

            "I'm not sure," Kitt said.  "I was paying more attention to her actions than her words."

            "Naturally," Devon said sitting back in his chair.  "Do you remember what she looked like?"

            "I can give a description," Kitt answered.

            "Bonnie, type it into the computer," Devon said.  He hoped that something would come up online, but alas Kitt's description wasn't good enough and the name Tina Sampson was unlisted.

            "We'll just have to keep an eye out for her," Michael said.  "I just think it's a little too close for comfort for someone to focus on you."

            "She just happened to get me at the right time," Kitt said.  "Which reminds me; I have to call Rachael.  Excuse me."

            Kitt went up to his room and flipped through the telephone book until he found Rachael's name.  He dialed the number and was happy to hear her voice pick up the other end.  "Rachael, it's Kitt."         

            "Oh hi," she said.  She almost sounded irritated.  

            "I was checking to see if you were all right."

            "Why wouldn't I be?"

            Kitt frowned.  "You didn't come tonight."

            "Kitt, you called me up and told me you had to cancel," she responded.

            "No I didn't.  This is the first time I've called you all day," he told her.

            "That's impossible.  I remember looking at the clock and it was five-thirty when you called me up and hastily told me not to bother showing because you had something come up."

            "I would never have put it that way," he said taken aback.  

            Rachael's voice sounded less irritable after that.  "I didn't think so," she said.  "I was wondering what would've come up that you had to cancel.  I thought that you didn't care like I thought you did."

            "Rachael, you know that I care.  I started thinking the worst while I sat there waiting for you," Kitt explained.  He decided it would probably be best if he didn't mention Tina.  "How about tomorrow night then?  No cancellations this time."

            "You've got yourself a date," she said happily.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

            When Rachael hung up the phone she smiled to herself.  She knew that Kitt wasn't the type of guy that would dump her for something else.  Thankfully that was straightened out.  Now she didn't have to think about it for the rest of the night and then have to confront him the next time she saw him at the Foundation.

            Back at the mansion, Kitt returned to Devon's office where the others were still sitting around discussing this mysterious Tina Sampson.  He took a seat across from Bonnie and displayed a puzzled look on his face.

            "Something wrong?" Bonnie asked with concern.

            "Yes," he said.  "Rachael claimed that I called her at five-thirty and told her I couldn't make it."

            "You were on your way there at five-thirty," Michael said.

            "I know."

            They all looked at each other in bewilderment.  There was no rhyme or reason why she would do something like that.  It just didn't make sense.  

            Because of that phone conversation Kitt had with Rachael, Michael had made the suggestion that he should find himself a separate table at the restaurant in case something came up.  However, before Kitt left to pick Rachael up, he had to repeatedly tell them that things would be fine.  

"Really Michael," Kitt said.  "How many times did you turn off your comlink in the past?" 

            Michael turned his head as if to pretend he had no idea what Kitt was talking about, although Bonnie and Devon gave him a suspicious look.  Kitt said his goodbyes and headed out to the front driveway, but for some odd reason, Kitt felt as if there was something drastically wrong.  

That evening Rachael sat patiently in her living room reading a book while waiting for Kitt to pick her up for dinner.  Finally, he doorbell rang.  She checked her appearance in the hall mirror before putting a smile on her face and opening the door.  However, Rachael was stunned to see two men and a woman standing outside on her doorstep instead of Kitt.

            "Hello Rachael," the brown haired woman said.  She nodded her head and the men grabbed the young girl, quickly covering her mouth before she could have a chance to let out a scream.

It only took Kitt seven minutes to drive downtown to Rachael's house.  When he arrived, he found her car parked in the small driveway.  He parallel parked the Knight Two Thousand on the side of the road and headed up to the front door.  

            Kitt half expected Rachael to be waiting to open the door, but there was nothing but silence.  He rang the bell and waited patiently until he finally heard footsteps approaching.  Unfortunately the person he saw wasn't the person he expected.

            "Come on in," Tina Sampson greeted him, holding the door open and her arm was outstretched towards the living room.  

            "What are you doing here?" Kitt demanded.

            "I suggest you come in and ask questions later.  Otherwise you're little girlfriend could experience some slight discomfort."

            Kitt's heart quickened as he stepped forward and heard the door shut behind him.  The room was as he last remembered it, but it was missing its owner.  "What did you do with her?" he inquired harshly.

            "She's just fine," said another voice coming from the kitchen towards the right.  A middle-aged man emerged wearing a suit and tie.  One hand rested in his pants pocket while the other held a glass of water.  

            "Where is she?" Kitt asked again, rage filling his head, although he knew there was nothing much he could do to help the situation.

            "She's currently in my custody," the man replied smoothly.  "And I suggest you do what I want or you won't have to worry about her again."

            Kitt saw another man coming from his left; only this one was dressed in casual clothes and seemed that he could break a baseball bat in half effortlessly.  He was drastically outmatched.  His only chance was the front door, which wasn't guarded.  

            Kitt took a deep breath as his fingers grasped his wristwatch to command the Knight Two Thousand to start as he ran for the door.  The last thing he heard was "get him" that seemed to be coming from the man in the suit.  The next thing Kitt felt was something hard hit the base of his head and he started falling to the ground, although he never felt the impact of the floor.  His fingers had tugged at the watch from the sudden shock of the hit and pulled it off his wrist.  None of the three captors noticed and proceeded to take him to their car, which was parked next door.

ßßß

            At 11:30, Michael Knight became very anxious.  His gut instinct kept telling him that something was wrong.  Bonnie told him a number of times that Kitt was probably just having a good time and that he should go to bed to get some rest.  Michael couldn't, however.  It was unlike Kitt to say something and then not follow it.  A few hours were a few hours, not the entire night.

            "Devon, I think something's happened," Michael said.  

            "Michael, you've been out all night before though you would say it would only be for a little while," Devon laughed turning the page of newspaper he read while sitting in a recliner in the mansion's family room.  "Have some faith, my boy."

            "Devon, I'd just feel better if I knew he was alright.  I mean his little incident with that Tina whatever-her-name-is yesterday and now he's gone all night scares me to death."

            Devon sighed and put down his paper.  "Have Bonnie do a search for the Knight Two Thousand's homing device.  Wherever the car is, Kitt is."

            Michael did just that, but wasn't satisfied with the results.  "It says its parked outside of Rachael's house," Bonnie had told him.

            "How about the comlink?  Kitt's been wearing it since he's been driving the car," Michael suggested.

            Bonnie typed in the codes to the whereabouts to the comlink.  She hit the "enter" key and sat back once the screen gave the same answer as before.  "He's still there."

            Michael exhaled a large breath.  "Alright.  I guess he's just having a great time or is too lazy to come home."  Without saying another word he left the office and headed up to his own bedroom for much needed sleep.

            Kitt opened his eyes to find himself with a tremendous headache and his body tied to a chair rather uncomfortably.  He surveyed the room he was in and couldn't remember how he got there no less where he could possibly be.  The room seemed to be some sort of high-tech computer lab with a great deal of large black CPU's standinh against the wall and a desktop computer sitting on a table.  

            "Ah, I see you're finally coming around, Mr. Knight," the familiar voice of the man in the suit said.  

            "Where am I?" Kitt asked, still half asleep.

            "You are in my own little headquarters, as I like to call it.  And you'll stay here until you do what I want."

            Kitt looked up at the man who now stood in front of him.  In the background he noticed Tina sitting at the table in front of the computer.  "It's all ready," she said.

            "Good."  The man pulled a nearby chair over and sat down in front of Kitt.  "Now, I'm sure you're wondering who I am.  And to tell you openly I'm the very person that had your friend Michael Knight shot on your last outing."

            Kitt's eyes suddenly opened completely and he finally started to recognize the man.  "Andrew Jacobs?"

            "The very one."  He laughed at Kitt's shocked expression.  "You think I've been in jail all this time you were freeing yourself of that car.  Well, during your recovery, I was waiting patiently for the right opportunity to present itself to get you here, while my little replica sat in a jail cell."

            "What do you want from me?" Kitt asked.  He moved his hands around only to find that the bindings were professionally tied and he had no way of escape.  

            Jacobs smiled as he stood up and picked up a bottle of wine that sat on a desk towards the front of the room.  "You're going to tap into FLAG's main computers and delete my files that they've so cleverly recovered.  After that you will clear my name from the police reports and make it so all of the money found at my estate is to be returned to my private account."

            "I can't do that," Kitt claimed.

            "Liar," Tina said, receiving a nasty glare from Kitt.

            "You've been a computer for the past decade, Mr. Knight.  The codes were downloaded into your memory, I'm sure.  I want it done.  Remember, your girlfriend's life is on the line, not to mention your own."  Jacobs pulled the chair in front of Kitt further back and sat down again.

            "You could have found anyone to do this for you," Kitt said.  "Why did you pick me?"

            "Because you're the most valuable.  Not only will my name be cleared, but my adversary will be dealt with once and for all."  He paused and took a sip of his wine.  "Michael Knight has done nothing but given me dreadful headaches for two years now.  And I'm going to make sure he goes away, with your help.  You could count yourself as bait for the fish."

            Kitt swallowed the lump in his throat.  Now what could he do?  There was no way out.  If he tried to make a run for it he was bound to be greeted with another blow to his head, and that wouldn't solve anything.  He had no choice but to do as Jacobs wanted.  

            After several minutes, Kitt's restraints were loosened and he was forced to sit at the table and begin the process online.  Tina Sampson and Andrew Jacobs stood behind him, watching his every move.

            To be honest, Kitt didn't remember many of the codes that were linked to the Foundation's systems.  He figured Bonnie had modified such things before his surgery had taken place, because no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't come up with anything.

            For half an hour he sat at the computer and tried to tap into the mainframe, but the results were all the same:  nothing.  He finally sat back and folded his arms.

            "I can't get in.  They must have erased the codes from my memory," he tried to explain.

            "And you'll lose more than that if you don't do it," Tina said, pointing a small pistol to the side of Kitt's head.

            "Now Miss Sampson, that's not going to solve anything.  If you blow him away we'll just have to go through the work of finding someone who does know," Jacobs said.  "I've got a better idea."  He leaned next to Kitt and gently said, "If you don't get in within the next half hour, I'll see to it that our little hostage suffers from a terrible accident."

            Kitt knew he meant Rachael.  He couldn't help but think how scared she must be; heck, he was terrified himself.  If there was one thing he wished it were that Michael was with him.

            Once again Kitt typed in numerous codes that came to his head, but the computer screen still blinked "Incorrect Access Code."  Then something came to mind.  When Wilson Knight was dying, he had changed most of the computers to accommodate the new software that was being loaded.  And his last project to be completed was Kitt himself.  The five blank spaces blinking before him on the small screen would fit the only thing that came to his mind: K2000.

            "Access Accepted," came the words onto the screen.  

            "Excellent," Jacobs said.  "Now, find the files of the cases."

            Unfortunately, Kitt knew how to get through this.  He knew he would hate himself knowing that he was freeing Andrew Jacobs, one of the worst hoodlums of the 80's.  He easily found the file labeled, "Jacobs, Andrew; #87109."  Clicking on the file with the hand mouse, Kitt saw the number of felonies Jacobs had been charged with since 1979.  

            "Delete them," Jacobs commanded.

            Kitt slowly typed in a short code, clicked the 'enter' key, and then clicked delete.  Then he sat back as he watched the tracking sign fill to the maximum, and completing the deletion.  

            "Now the police reports," Jacobs said.

            Kitt sat back in his seat.  "That, I'm afraid, is out of my reach.  I was never programmed during my time in the car to have access to the police files unless they were transferred directly."  Kitt hoped that they bought such a lame excuse, because he could probably do police reports as well if he sat there long enough; it was just going to take some serious time.

            "Andy, that can't be true.  If he could get into FLAG," Tina retorted.

            Jacobs thought for a moment.  "I think he's telling the truth this time," he said.  "We'll let him have a little rest."  He went over to his desk and pressed one of the many buttons on a phone.  "Send Mitchell up."

            It wasn't long before the door opened and the man from before walked in.  "Take Mr. Knight here to join the girl."

            As Kitt started walking in front of Mitchell, Jacobs called, "I think it would be best if you started to figure out how to get into the police reports."  Kitt frowned as he went down the long and plain hallway and down the stairs to the basement of the building.

            Mitchell led Kitt to the end of a corridor where there was a single door being guarded by one man.  The door was opened and Kitt was ruthlessly pushed in, the door slamming behind him.

            "Kitt!" Rachael cried jumping to her feet from her place on a cot.  "I'm so glad to see you!" She leapt into his arms and gave him a large hug, almost crying on his shoulder.

            "Are you okay?" He asked once she pulled away.

            She nodded a simple yes and wiped the tears from her eyes.  "What's going on?  Why do they want us?"

            "They want me.  They're just using you to get me to do what they want," he explained.

            "But what can you do for them?"

            "What I was good for when I was the car," he said.  "I've already been ordered to delete Andrew Jacobs' file from the Foundation's main computer."

            "Isn't he the one you and Michael were chasing on your last mission?"

            "Yes.  Luckily they didn't notice that I copied the file before deleting it.  Bonnie should be able to recover it later."  He looked around the small room.  There weren't any windows and the only air vent on the ceiling was much too small to try to crawl through.  The only way out was through the door.  

            "We're trapped," Rachael said sitting back down.  "Kitt…I just want to get out of here."

            Kitt sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  He couldn't agree more with her wishes.

ßßß

            Morning came and Michael was alarmed to find that Kitt hadn't returned home all night.  His first visit was to Devon, who tried to peacefully eat his breakfast on the patio.  "Good morning, Michael," Devon said before sipping his hot tea.

            "Devon, Kitt still hasn't come home," Michael said pointing a finger to the table.  "Look, this isn't like him.  Now I know what I've done in the past, but I know Kitt wouldn't do anything like this so soon.  Something's wrong.  You know there is.  And I'm going to her house right now to find out what's up."

            Michael didn't really know why he went to Devon like he did, but he felt he should make him aware of where he was taking off to at seven o'clock in the morning.  He grabbed his keys and wallet off of his nightstand in his bedroom and hurried to the driveway where his SUV was still parked.

            Michael had pulled Rachael's application file from the main office so he could find her address.  After that it was no problem finding the house.  Especially since the black t-top was parked outside where Kitt had left it the night before.

            Michael looked around to see that nothing unusual was around.  He knocked on the door several times after ringing the doorbell and still there was no answer.  Not even any sounds coming from inside.  The only obvious thing left to do was to pick the lock; only that wasn't necessary seeing that the door opened the minute he started turning the knob.

            "Kitt?  Rachael?" Michael called.  The house was completely deserted.  He knew that Kitt would never leave the Trans Am parked out in the open.  Something happened and he had to find out what.

            When he turned to leave he noticed a small black watch lying on the carpeted floor.  He knelt down and picked it up, realizing it was the comlink to the Knight Two Thousand.  

            "Devon?  I found Kitt's watch, and the car is parked outside, but he's nowhere to be found.  I have no idea what's going on," he told Devon over Rachael's kitchen phone.  But as he was talking, he noticed a small icon flashing on the screen of the watch.  "Hold on…" he said.  

            Michael studied the icon further and recognized the symbol; it was a recording/play icon that was flashing.  "I'll call you right back," he said and quickly hung up the phone and ran outside to the car.

            The Trans Am's door handles were still programmed to open to Michael's fingerprints and it clicked opened.  He sat down in the driver's seat and pressed three overhead buttons that would link the radio frequency to the watch.

            "Get him," were the only two words that were spoken and then some shuffling in the background.  After a few seconds of silence the same voice said, "We'll take him back to the center and deal with him there."

            "Jacobs…" Michael said to himself in a disgusted tone.

            "Devon, listen for yourself.  That's Andrew Jacob's voice.  I'd know it anywhere," Michael told Devon and Bonnie once he returned to the Foundation with the Trans Am.  "And for whatever reason he's gone after Kitt."

            "But the question is where?" Devon asked.

            Bonnie made her way to the small computer that sat in the corner of Devon's office.  "Jacobs said something about a center.  I'll type that into the city search and see what it comes up with."  After a moment she came up with a long list of different places that had "center" as a part of the name in the area.  

            "We've gotta think," Michael pointed out.  "What would a guy like Jacobs want with Kitt?"

            "Who knows," Bonnie said.  Then her eyes lit up and her mouth slightly opened, as it seemed a small light went on inside her head.  "Cathy said something about the computers were coming up with a weird print out this morning when she turned them on.  Maybe…"

            Michael and Devon watched Bonnie log into the software to see the most recent changes that occurred.  "That's it!" She exclaimed.  "Look," she pointed to the screen.  "See anything?"

            "Andrew Jacobs' criminal file is missing," Devon said after studying the screen.

            "Exactly," Bonnie said.

            "So now we know why he wanted Kitt.  Which means that Rachael is either a part of this or she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.  But it still doesn't tell us where they are," Michael pointed out.

            "We'll see if Kitt kept the backup file running.  With some luck I might be able to trace it back to the source."  Bonnie typed furiously at the keyboard, trying to locate the missing file.  Finally she clicked the mouse and the file popped up onto the screen.

            She scrolled through the pages of information and finally found what they needed.  "That's it," she said pointing to the screen.  

            Michael leaned over and saw at the end of the document was "K2000;ellingtoncenter" He stood straight up with a large smile on his face.  "If I'm guessing this right, K2000 stands for KITT and he's at the old Ellington Center that shut down last year."

            "If I'm reading it right," Bonnie assumed.

            "That-a-boy, Kitt!" Michael said dodging towards the door.

            "Michael, wait!" Devon called after him.  "You don't know what you're up against."

            "Send for police backup.  I'm not waiting for them to kill him."  With that Michael was gone.

            Andrew Jacobs paced his makeshift office several times before shoving a bunch of books on his desk to the floor.  He had once again tried to make Kitt get into the police files, but for whatever reason, it wasn't happening.  He was starting to believe Kitt was ready to die before doing more for him.

            "Pacing isn't going to help anything," Tina told him for the tenth time.

            "What the hell do you want me to do?  It's been almost twelve hours since we got him and we're barely any farther," Jacobs yelled.  He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think.  "Tell Mitchell to get the girl.  Then inform Mr. Knight that he either does what we want or we kill her."

            "Hold on a second," Tina said.  She had been trying to do the job herself, until a computer error popped up at the bottom of the screen.  She clicked on the icon and instantly the documents Kitt was supposed to have erased from the Foundation's computers were copied to that computer.  "Andy, look at this…"

            "What the hell does that mean?" He asked, completely shaken at the words he saw before him.

            "That's not the code he used to log in," she pointed out.  "That twerp sent out some sort of message to FLAG!"

            "Damn it!" Jacobs screamed, slamming his fist against the table.  "They're probably on their way now."

            "So now what do we do?" Tina asked as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

            Jacobs went over to his desk and picked up a walkie-talkie.  "Mitchell, get up here."

            A second later another voice said, "What about them?"

            "Let Steven stay there," Jacobs directed.  He threw down the walkie-talkie and started to gather papers and shove them into a briefcase.  "We're outta here," he said.  

            "What about Knight?" 

            "Let him find his friends burning inside this building.  When Mitchell gets here, tell him to start a fire on both sides of the building."  He hustled to gather his few belongings and started for the exit.

            "Where are you going?" She demanded to know as she jumped to her feet.

            "Jamaica for all I care," he said and was out the door.

            Kitt and Rachael sat impatiently on the cot.  Their attention was caught when they heard Mitchell saying something like "what about them" to whoever was outside, although they couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

            "Kitt, what's going on?" Rachael asked innocently.

            "I have no idea," he said as he stood up and paced the room.  

            After a few moments they began to hear something rather alarming.  In fact, it was an alarm: the fire alarm.

            "Kitt…"

            "They must have started a fire," he said looking around again for some way out.

            "Now what?" She asked getting to her feet, starting to feel herself begin to panic.

            Kitt looked around and then had a thought.  He remembered Michael tried something like this a few years ago.  The only thing that made the difference was that Michael had been trained to fight, and Kitt hadn't.  

            "There's only one way I can think of," he told her.  "When I say, start panicking about something so they can hear it outside."

            "Like what?"

            Kitt thought for another moment.  "Act as if I dropped unconscious or something," he told her.  "That'll hopefully get them to open the door."

            Rachael knew what he was going to attempt.  She quickly thought up words that she could yell and took a deep breath.  "Oh my God!  Kitt!  Kitt wake up!"

            After a moment of yelling, the door clicked and opened.  "What's going on?" The guard, Steven, asked quite annoyed.

            Kitt tapped Steven on the shoulder and used everything he had to punch the other man square in the side of the head.  Steven jumped back after the blow and Kitt tried to push him back even farther.  

            Rachael watched helplessly as the two fought, but finally Kitt was able to hit the other in the stomach, just hard enough to make him fall to the floor and not want move.  

            "Come on!" Kitt said grabbing her hand.  He could see that smoke was starting to fill the hallways.  He could find the staircase to the first floor easy enough, but after that he had no idea where he had to go to get out.  

            Michael had the accelerator down to the floor as he sped down the roads towards the old Ellington Center.  He remembered that it was a good-sized office building on the corner of a main road.  But his heart leapt out of his chest when he saw black smoke rising from the ground.  "Damn," he said as he pressed the Super Pursuit Mode button to get the car to top speed.

            "Devon!" Michael yelled as he called the Englishman's office back at the Foundation.  "Devon, they're burning the building.  You've gotta get more than just a swat team out there."

            "Oh no," Devon said sitting back in his chair and biting his lower lip.

"Michael, please find Kitt," Bonnie told him.

            "I'll find him," he said as he shut the monitor off and continued his way down towards the burning building.

            Kitt led Rachael through the corridors of the hall, which had filled up with a misty-gray smoke.  Neither of them knew where they were going and time was running out.  

            Kitt tightened his grip on Rachael's hand as she moved closer to him.  If anything, he had to get her out of there.  But hoped remained when he noticed the red letters reading "EXIT" and an arrow pointing down another hall.  "Down here!" He called to her and they broke out in a run.

            "Hold it right there," said a feminine voice.  Tina Sampson stood behind them, holding a pistol in her hands.  

            "What do you want from us?" Kitt asked her as he turned around.

            "I'm finishing the job," she said.  "You're the last person we need running around.  Andy was foolish to take you in the first place, but I'm not letting you slip through his fingers again.  You might not be Michael Knight, but you'll be just as good."

            Rachael threw her arms around Kitt's waist and yelled a loud "No!"

            "Wait!" Kitt yelled and turned so he'd be blocking Tina's range of shooting Rachael.  "Don't hurt her.  She has nothing to do with this."

            Tina smiled.  "Doesn't matter.  I'm destroying all the evidence."  

            Kitt pushed Rachael to go into a nearby room so they could dodge the bullet and get away.  As Rachael got into the room and Kitt turned, the trigger was pulled and a sharp shot rang through the hallways.  

            Kitt and Rachael were lucky to have found a room that had another side exit other than the one they had just entered through.  He quickly pushed her to move out and down the hall, hearing yet more shots from the gun behind them.

            After running down a hall and around a corner, Kitt slowed down and grabbed his shoulder.  Blood leaked through his fingers and droplets fell to the floor.

            "Kitt!" Rachael cried kneeling down as he slid to his knees.  "Oh my God, Kitt!"  

            "So this is what it feels like," he said as his head knocked up against the wall and he came to sit on the floor.  He clutched his shoulder as tightly as he could, not being able to completely cover the wound, which had been struck through his chest, just under the shoulder.

            "Don't give up on me," Rachael lectured.  "We've got to keep moving!"

            Michael hit the Emergency Brakes as he saw the burning building down the street.  Cars had stopped to witness the smoldering ashes falling from the top floor.  He didn't even bother to correctly park the Knight Two Thousand, but instead turned the car off and jumped out of the seat, barely shutting the door behind him.

            Thankfully the front entrance was yet to be a ring of fire, and he could hear fire engines' sirens in the distance.  He ran up the stairs two at a time and jumped through the glass doors, not wanting to burn his hands on what could be hot metal.

            "Kitt!" He yelled into the inferno.  He didn't expect an answer, but that didn't keep him from going further in.  As he turned a corner he heard something that made his heart leap out of his chest: a gunshot.  He began to fear the worst, but hoped that it wasn't aimed at who he thought it was.  

            Michael moved slyly around the walls, trying to keep an eye out not only for his friend, but also for the enemy and any falling pieces of the building.  He pulled the collar of his shirt over his mouth and nose to help keep the smoke from getting into his lungs.  He had to find them.  If something happened to Kitt, he'd never forgive himself.

            As he approached another hall that was completely in flames on one end, he heard another shot and could've sworn he saw a flash of light through the smoke.  He took a few steps backwards and waited impatiently.  

            Finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw the figure of a woman with her hands outstretched before her start to walk by.  He didn't waste a second jumping up from behind her and hitting her to the ground.  

            "Sir, you have to get out of here!" A man's voice said coming up from behind.  

            Michael turned around to see three firemen jogging towards him.  "I'm not leaving until I find my friends," he told them.  "Get her out of her and hand her over to the police."

            "Wait!" Another fireman called as Michael continued on down the hall.  

            He had to keep his head down, for the thickening smoke was becoming unbearable to see through.  Then his eyes scanned small red marks on the floor.  He knew it was blood and had a eerie feeling that it was Kitt's.  

            "Kitt!" Michael called as he broke into a jog.  "Kitt!"

            "Michael!" yelled a voice that sounded like Rachael's.  "Down here!"

            Michael came upon the two sitting on the ground, Rachael leaning over Kitt's body.  "You okay?" He asked as he knelt down besides them.  "Oh shit," he said as he noticed Kitt's red hand.  "Kitt!  Kitt talk to me pal!"

            Kitt's eyes opened only slightly and looked up to his best friend.  "I'm sorry Michael.  I should have listened to you…"

            "Never mind that," Michael said moving over to help Kitt to his feet.  He completely picked him up when he felt Kitt's legs give out and he began to fall back down.

            Michael carried Kitt and Rachael followed them down the halls that had the exit signs.  Finally the doors came into view, although raging flames surrounded them.  Michael told Rachael to run as fast as she could through the sprinklers that spit water from the ceilings so they could get through without bursting into flames themselves.

            Firemen were waiting for them as the three emerged through the conflagration and onto the sidewalk.  Medical workers instantly ran to their sides and started to push oxygen masks into their faces.  Rachael collapsed from exhaustion onto the ground, and Michael placed Kitt on the ground and he fell to his knees soon after.

            "Kitt," he said almost completely out of breath. "Kitt…Kitt!"

            The emergency rescue workers moved between Kitt and Michael and began to rip Kitt's shirt off and place large pieces of gauze to his wound, while more knelt over him and tried to keep him breathing.

            Michael refused the oxygen mask as he forced himself back to his feet and watched the crews lift Kitt onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.  He noticed Rachael walking with other personal into a second ambulance and they drove away.

            Michael would've gone into the ambulance with Kitt, but he had the Trans Am to worry about.  He knew that he'd be able to put it in auto cruise so he could rest while it followed the ambulance through town and to the hospital.


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII:

            "How is he?" Rachael asked as she sat down next to Devon and Bonnie after she had just been released from the emergency room.

            "He's in surgery," Bonnie said.  She looked up at Michael who stood facing a wall.

            "I'm really sorry," Rachael apologized.

            "This is hardly your fault," Devon told her.  

            "It should have been me though," she said.  "Kitt's been through enough as it is."

            "I'm the one who should've stopped him from going in the first place," Michael said to the wall.  

            "Stop blaming yourselves," Devon scolded gently.  "The authorities have Miss Sampson and Mr. Mitchell and are on the tracks of Andrew Jacobs.  Once he's in prison, we won't ever have to worry about him again."

            Michael shook his head and headed towards the nearest bathroom so he could wash the soot off of his face.  He couldn't get out of his head that Andrew Jacobs was supposed to be in jail as it was, but he still was behind of this entire crisis.

            It was half an hour before they received any word on Kitt.  "He's in critical condition.  With his past history, we're afraid that he might slip into another coma."

            "And?" Bonnie asked, afraid of the answer.

            The doctor had taken a deep breath.  "If he does, I doubt he'd pull through this time."

            Kitt's four friends sighed and looked away in a state of deep worry.  They all cared for Kitt in their own special way.  To Devon, Kitt was the most important thing to his own best friend, Wilton Knight.  He had grown to respect Kitt very well since the car first came out of the lab.  

            Kitt was Bonnie's biggest achievement in her career as a computer programmer.  If there was anyone that was proud of Kitt's capabilities, it was she because he was able to do more than what she programmed him to do in the first place.  

            Rachael hadn't known Kitt for very long, but since she first met him she had strong feelings for him; more than just a common friendship.  Kitt was the first person to actually listen to her and think of her as an equal besides just a young girl he were dating like previous boyfriends.

            Michael Knight, on the other hand, was the most affected by this incident.  Ever since he "died" as Michael Long and came to work for the Foundation for Law and Government, Kitt had been there for him.  He didn't want to have to look after anyone else after his last partner was killed the same night he was shot in the face.  But after working with Kitt for a few months, he discovered that the talking car was more than that; he was a true friend.

            Kitt had saved his life numerous times.  They had been through the toughest things anyone could possibly think of, and every time they'd pull through it with their spirits even higher than before.  Kitt was Michael's best friend; the finest friend he ever had in his life.  When he left FLAG, he still considered Kitt to be his best bud, but even though they wouldn't be around each other all the time, he still had the knowledge that Kitt would be there for him.  But now…now Kitt might not ever be there again.

            The nurses had moved Kitt into a private room and had given his friends the approval to stay with him, even though he was in the Intensive Care Unit.  Devon and Bonnie spent a great deal of time walking around the hospital, seeing that the room Kitt was put in was a bit small for four people to sit in.

            However, Michael and Rachael devotedly sat by his side.  Rachael knew how Michael must have been feeling.  She saw it in his eyes.  The man she knew to be FLAG's greatest employee sat on the edge of his seat, his folded hands covering his mouth and his eyes fixed on the figure that lay under an oxygen mask.

            "I'm really sorry Michael," she said suddenly, not taking her eyes off of Kitt's still face.  

            Michael leaned back in his chair, although his hands still were pressed up against his chin.  He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them to look at the beautiful young girl on the other side of the bed.  "Not as sorry as I am," he replied hoarsely.

            "Why should you be sorry?" She asked.  "You saved both of us.  And I know how close you guys are."

            Michael looked from her face to Kitt's and then back to her's again.  "You and Kitt barely had a chance together.  He thinks the world of you and I think you're great for him.  That, and I should've known better than to let him go alone after what happened with that other woman.  I can't help but blame myself."

            Rachael didn't know what to say.  She looked away to Kitt's immobile hand, placing her own gently on top of his.  She studied his face through the mask and listened to the synchronized beeping of the heart monitor.

            Later that night Devon and Bonnie had returned with take-out food from the hospital cafeteria.  They ate in silence and disposed of their partially eaten dinner, returning to their seats and sat silently with Kitt.  All had feared that he was drifting away, for the reason that he hadn't given any response since he went unconscious with the rescue workers.

            However, the one thing they didn't expect was a visit from a young boy who was brought in a wheelchair by his mother to see the only person who had meant something in his short life.  Keith barely had the strength to knock on the door to ask for permission to go in, but they all were thrilled to see that he had made the journey from his own room.

            "Mary Jane told me that Kitt was back and was hurt," Keith said slowly.  His voice sounded extremely distant.  He had his favorite baseball cap covering his baldhead, and wore the same dinosaur pajamas he met Kitt in.  They all felt terrible for him, especially seeing his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes.  

            "I'm sure Kitt would be delighted to know you came to see him," Devon said happily.

            Keith smiled and held up a piece of paper in his lap.  "I made this for Kitt.  And my mom got him a Get Well card."

            Michael took the paper and card from his outstretched hand and was amazed at what he saw.  The paper was actually a drawing; an admirable drawing of a 1982 Trans Am.  "Keith, this is excellent," he said.

            "You're a very good artist," Bonnie said when she caught a glimpse of the picture.  

            "Keith loves to draw," his mother said.  "He's been working on this picture for a long time now."

            "I wanted to give it to Kitt to thank him for what he did for me," Keith said.  "I'll never forget it."

            "And he'll never forget this," Devon said.

            Keith looked at Kitt, his heart shattering at his unknown hero.  "I hope he'll be alright."  He paused for a moment and then pointed to the card.  "Could you open that for him?"

            Michael nodded and opened the white envelope and pulled out the card.  He smiled to see a child's version of a cartoon stick figure holding a balloon with the words "GET WELL SOON" written on them.  He read it allowed.  "Hope you feel better, Love Keith."

            "Tell him thank you again, for me," Keith said.  Michael could've sworn he saw the young boy's eyes begin to fill with tears, but they never came out.  

            "Keith, I think you better get back to bed," his mother said.  She had gone into the hallway for a brief moment to talk to Devon, but returned to bring her son back to his own bed.

            "Bye Kitt," the boy said.  "Feel better."  He gave one last smile and was wheeled out of the room to return to bed.

            "Cute kid," Rachael said once he was gone.

            "Yes, and he's dying," Devon said.  "His mother was told anytime now."

            Michael's stomach began to twist even tighter.  If Kitt found out, it would crush him.  He could only pray now that everything would turn out for the best.  Before returning to his seat, he placed the card and picture on the tiny nightstand that stood by Kitt's bed, so that he would be able to see it when he woke up.

ßßß

            Kitt's eyes slowly opened the next morning to see his "family" sitting all around them, all fast asleep.  Although when he moved his eyes to his right he noticed a head of blonde hair resting on the mattress, her hand holding his.

            Kitt gently turned his hand over to hold hers, which was enough movement for her head to lift up and bright green eyes to stare back happily at him.  A large white smile spread across her face when he said, "Hi."

            "Welcome back," she said softly, her thumb brushing over his hand.  "How are you feeling?"

            Kitt thought for a moment before saying, "Like I drove through a brick wall.  Are you okay?"

            "Just fine," she replied as she reached up with her other hand to push away a few stray strands of hair out of his face.

            Just then Michael sat up in his chair, hearing the muffled voice of his friend and noticing the blue eyes staring at the young girl opposite of him.  "Hey, pal," he said leaning over.  "Feeling up to Super Pursuit Mode?"

            "Perhaps tomorrow," Kitt said, letting out a small chuckle. 

            "You gave us a real scare," Michael said.

            Kitt's smile softened.  "I let you down, Michael.  I almost got all of us killed."

            "Kitt," Michael started.  "You did nothing wrong.  Andy Jacobs is behind bars now and will most likely get the death sentence after his trial.  You did what you had to and you did a great job at it."

            "Thank-you Michael," Kitt said, although his conscience was still troubled.

            "Oh," Michael realized, reaching over to take the drawing off the table.  "You had a small visitor last night."

            Kitt gave a jovial laugh when he saw the picture of the car.  He was thrilled to see the words, "To Kitt, From Keith" written at the bottom.  "I'll have to go see him when I'm able to leave."

            Later that afternoon Kitt was almost back to his old self, with the exception of his arm strapped to his waist to prevent any pain infliction from moving his wounded shoulder.  But he was happy to have the oxygen mask removed and able to sit up in his bed.

            Rachael helped him eat lunch so he wouldn't strain himself.  Devon and Bonnie had gone out to eat upon Kitt's request because he felt bad that Devon would've had two cafeteria meals in a row.  Michael had gone down the hall to the candy machine to grab a Snickers bar and to get a drink of water.

            "When you get home, I'm going to give you the best massage you've ever had," Rachael informed him.

            "Well, the only massage I ever had was a bi-weekly wax job," Kitt joked, referring to his time as the Knight Two Thousand.

            "Then it'll be even better," Rachael promised, placing a small peck on his cheek.

            The two were caught in their small kissing moment when Michael walked in, although seeming to be dreadfully cheerless than he had been before.  Kitt knew that his friend usually would've made a comment on his small romantic action, but Michael Knight said nothing as he sat down and placed his unopened candy bar on the nightstand.

            "What's wrong Michael?  You look as if you've gone to the beach and never saw a single girl in a bikini," Kitt said optimistically.

            Michael looked at Kitt with saddened eyes.  "I've got some bad news pal," he started.

            Kitt's smile disappeared when he heard the seriousness of Michael's voice.  "What is it?"

            Michael shifted his position in the chair and looked to see if anyone was at the door.  His sight returned to his wounded friend, but couldn't look him in the eye.  "Keith died last night."

            Kitt's mouth opened faintly at the sudden news.  He never expected to hear such terrifying words.  "You mean…he's gone forever?"

            Michael shook his head and gave a faint, "Yeah."

            Rachael's hand holding a spoon full of Jell-O came back to rest on the tray, in a state of shock herself because she just met the boy the night before.  Kitt had told her about Keith and her heart went out to him, especially because he was fighting cancer.

            "Keith's mom just told me in the hall.  She asked if she could come down to see you later, if it's alright with you," Michael said.

            "Of course," were the only words Kitt could get to come out of his mouth.  His emotional state took a terrible fall to the ground.  Only days ago he saw the smiling face of his young friend when he got the chance to ride in his favorite car.  He had been so happy.  He had acted as if he was never sick, but instead as a ten-year-old should be acting.

            When Keith's mom knocked on the door, Rachael and Michael got up and left so she could talk to Kitt alone.  Kitt could see that the woman had been crying for some time.  Her cheeks were beat red and her eyes were bloodshot.  He had never been a parent, nor had he ever had one, but he knew he couldn't relate to the pain she was feeling at this moment.

            "I'm very sorry," Kitt said softly, forcing the words out of his mouth.  "I wish I could have been there to help."

            To his surprise a smile appeared on her red face.  "You did help him, Kitt," she said.  It sounded as if she was about to cry again at any moment.  "You gave him something that no one ever could give him."

            Kitt thought she was referring to the car ride.  "I wish I could've given him more than just a car ride."

            "Kitt," she said touching his hand.  "You gave him the one thing he needed most: a friend."

            Kitt thought about her sentence for a long time after that.  He didn't know what to say.  He didn't know that he really meant so much to such a young person.

            "He told me last night, right before he went to sleep, that he prayed.  He said 'Mom, I prayed to God that Kitt will feel better.  I want one of us to live longer than ten.'"  A stray tear escaped from her eye and Kitt tried to reach to give her a tissue from his nightstand but she shook her head to prevent him.  "Its alright," she said finally after getting a hold of her emotions.  "He was suffering.  No child should have to go through what he did."

            Kitt's release day was the same day as Keith's funeral.  And much to Devon and Bonnie's disapproval, he made it a point to attend.  He felt that it was the least he could do.

            When the service was over and the people started to return to their cars from the grave plot, Keith's mom personally thanked Kitt, Michael, Devon, and Bonnie for coming.  "He would've been happy to know you came."

            "Keith was a very special young man," Devon assured her before she departed to return to her chauffeured car.

            Kitt remained behind only a few minutes longer as Michael and the others made their way to FLAG's limousine.  With his hands in his pants' pockets, he stared at the head stone.  He hoped that his young friend wouldn't have minded the picture of him sitting on the Knight Two Thousand matted to the bottom corner, a token of Kitt's own remembrance.

            "You okay?" a gentle voice asked as a hand wrapped around his back.  Although he no longer wore the sling for his arm, she was still careful not to bump the bandaged shoulder.

            Kitt put his good arm around Rachael's shoulders and nodded.  "No one should have to miss out on life like he did."

            Rachael turned and put her other hand on Kitt's chest.  "I agree."  Rachael forced him to look down at her by pulling his head towards her.  "I'm just glad that I didn't lose you.  I wasn't planning on giving you up like that."

            Kitt's lips curved in one corner and then gently kissed the top of Rachael's forehead.  "Lets go home," he said.  

            Kitt sat by the door of the limousine and watched head stones start to disappear as they began to drive away.  His eyes were focused on the headstone of his young friend until the car turned the corner and it was out of sight. 

            One thing that Kitt didn't understand was why he started thinking of Wilson Knight during the ride home.  Mr. Knight, in a way, was Kitt's father.  He was the founder of FLAG and the one who started the Knight Industries Two Thousand.  If it weren't for him, Kitt wouldn't be holding a beautiful young girl in his arms, riding in a vehicle with the finest people one could ever know, and heading home to a life as a man who does not exist…living in the world of the Knight Rider.

_T.H.E  E.N.D_

From Cassie:  Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed already!  Hope this was enjoyable for y'all.  


End file.
